Night of the Witching Hour
by FullMoonMaiden
Summary: "The witching hour", that was what they called it; the time after midnight when all the witches, ghosts, ghouls, demons, and other monsters tended to come out and play. If only humans knew just how real it was. A dark shadow with platinum blonde hair is caught feeding and must decide: To strike a bargain with a desperate red head, or to kill her and drain her dry. Rated M for gore
1. Sacrificial Lamb

**I would definitely suggest listening to the song "Libra Me" from the movie _Interview with a Vampire_ while reading this. I listened to the song multiple times while writing this, and it gave me chills as it spurred me along.**

* * *

A cool, late night breeze swept through the darkening streets. Dead leaves that had yet to decompose over the course of the winter and dried in the mid spring sun clattered across the pavement, occasionally basking in the off-yellow light pouring from the streetlamps lined up along the boulevard. Only a small handful of stars were shining dully in the dark, overcast sky, but the glowing pale light radiating from the swollen moon illuminated the environment perfectly.

_The witching hour_, that was what they called it; the time after midnight when all the witches, ghosts, ghouls, demons, and other monsters tended to come out and play. It was a phrase that had originally been coined during medieval times when witches would practice their so-called "unholy" magic. Women who had been caught wandering around outside during this time would often be suspected of witchcraft if they did not have a legitimate reason for breaking curfew; seeing as to how it was forbidden for women to go out at night back then.

A tall, slender figure stepped out of the shadow of the brick chimney. It was a woman, but not just any woman. Her long, braided, platinum blonde hair was shining waves of white from the moon's light. That same light illuminated her arctic blue eyes, nearly causing them to glow in the dark. Her skin was flawless, no, more than flawless; it would have made a porcelain doll look like a haggard old woman with blisters and sores. The sleek, black coat she was wearing hugged her body suggestively as it revealed the hourglass shape of her torso down to her mid-thigh. The rest of her body from the waist down consisted of a black skirt, black tights, and a pair of tall, ink black heels.

The woman thought about the ridiculous phrase and giggled darkly. Her voice rang through the cool night air like a thousand silver bells in a church bell choir. It had an almost chilling effect on the atmosphere around her as frost suddenly filtered through the air.

"_The witching hour_," she shook her head incredulously, "if only they had known just how _real_ that time was." It was because of that little time of night that she was even like this.

A young, unwed woman wandering home in the dark of the night after deciding to take a stroll through the village square; she had only been twenty years old then. A little old for the time, since most of her friends had already married and were on their fourth or fifth child, but she still had men desperately trying to court her around every corner. There had even been a few young girls and married women who had taken the risk to flirt with her ever so slightly.

She remembered how her father would always reprimand her for making her walks go so late at night, and later warn her about the dangers of what lurked in the shadows. Each time she would apologize as sweetly as she could and reassure him that she would never do it again, only to repeat the confrontation the next night, or the next week depending on how infuriated he had been. It had been during this god awful hour that the monster had ambushed her on her walk home and stolen her humanity.

The woman dismissed the thought and stared down at the street below. A small park, complete with a swing set, a slide, teeter-totters, and a merry-go-round, was just across the street. Only the corner with the slide was illuminated by the yellow light of the streetlamp on the corner. The rest was enveloped in darkness with only the faintest outlines of the equipment shining in the moonlight.

She had watched the children get called home by their mothers quite some time ago. Some of the older children, bullies to be more precise at what they were, had picked on the retreating toddlers by shouting such phrases as: "Yeah, you better get out of here!" and "You don't want the boogieman to come and get ya!"

That had caused a slight chuckle to filter past the woman's lips. If only they really knew what was lying in wait out here. It certainly wasn't the boogieman. Oh, no, it was much worse.

Her core twisted angrily, but she ignored it. There had been quite a few juvenile delinquents that had stayed at the park after the sun had gone down, however she could not bring herself to sate her hunger on the blood of a child. She had only drained a child once in her life, and she had refused to do it ever again.

It could have been because she had never had a child of her own when she had been _human_. It could have been because the guilt she felt when she saw the absolutely terrified eyes of such an innocent being turn dull as the creature from their nightmares drank their very life source. It even could have been because deep down there was still just the slightest sliver of humanity.

"Or it could be because children's blood is just too energetic," the woman barked with a single laugh.

It could have been all those things, but the truth was that the main reason why she refused to drink the blood of an infant was because it was laced with far too much energy. When she had done it the first time, her whole body had shaken for a whole day before she finally crashed and needed to drain three full-sized men in order to completely regain her strength. After that, she had put a large "off limits" label on children.

Besides, after centuries of taste testing and refining her palate, she had finally figured out just who tasted the best. Virgins, whether male or female, would always have the purest taste, but they were becoming scarcer as the years had gone by. Now she could barely find fourteen year olds who were still innocent of body.

Putting virgins aside, she would have to say that teenagers and those in their early twenties were her usual prey. Anyone between the ages sixteen to twenty-three usually held the best taste and had the most arousing aroma in their blood. It held just the right amount of bite mixed with sweet, and absolutely bubbled with the optimism that the immature youth possessed while beginning to develop a strange maturity in the red nectar. Just thinking about it caused the blonde's mouth to water.

Now, whether she preferred men over women and vice versa, that was another matter. Men had a stronger taste to them. It was a more prominent taste that she could never quite tell was bitter or just strong, and it would always leave her feeling slightly…unsatisfied. As filling as it was, it just missed something that she needed.

It missed the reaction.

After how many centuries of taking victims, she had come to learn that men never gave her the reaction she so desperately yearned for. They would always act so high and mighty until she quickly beat them down, then they would curl up into a ball and/or beg for their lives as they urinated on themselves like frightened children. That was not the kind of reaction she wanted. She enjoyed a more seductive approach that turned her victims into little lambs being led to the slaughter.

That was why women firmly held her fancy. Not only was their blood more sweet and fragrant than bold and fiery, but just the way she could manipulate them before she drained them of every last drop of blood coursing through their veins caused a sick pleasure to tingle through her cold heart. It even…dare she say it…aroused her.

There was nothing in the world better than seducing a woman into giving up her blood. After all, it tasted so much better when the person was willing to die for you. All she had to do was scope out a high school or college student, strike up a casual conversation about how it was dangerous for a single woman to walk around at night, offer to walk her back to wherever she lived, and continue to seduce her until she consented to her kissing their necks…before she finally drained them dry.

Basically, the best way she could describe the difference in taste between men and women was like that of whiskey and a vintage summer wine; men being the whiskey and women being the wine. If one were to throw in the reactions, it would change to something more along the lines of comparing beer to sparkling champagne. Women just tasted and reacted so much better, but she would easily take both.

And it looked like her meal was going to consist of the male persuasion tonight.

The woman watched as a man jogged down the street. He was a particularly odd man in the sense of fashion, even with how horrid people's clothing had become over the many years she had been "alive." He was a tall, muscular man with dark auburn hair and bushy red sideburns. A bright yellow reflection vest was draped over his shoulders and chest while his arms were covered by black sleeves and his legs were clad in a pair of running shorts.

Just staring at the man caused a truly wicked smirk to play across the blonde's lips. This was going to be too easy, but she intended on having some fun with this. She might as well. After all, how often did she get to play as a damsel in distress?

She stepped off the roof of the house she was standing on and sprinted to the large oak tree in the runner's trail when she felt the ground under her feet. She glanced around the corner and saw the man slowly closing in. "Time to have some fun."

The man was just about to pass by the tree when the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen suddenly bolted out in front of him. Her eyes were wide with fear as she stumbled over her heels in front of him. He quickly skidded to a halt and ripped the ear bud headphones out of his ears.

"Hey! Are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost?"

The woman turned to him and hugged herself tight. "Thank, God! I finally found someone! I-I've been running for…I don't even know how long!" She swiped her hand through her bangs and saw her prey blush.

"You see. I-I was just getting off of work since my boss said I had to work overtime, and when I got to the parking lot this man jumped me. He held a gun to my head and told me to give him my purse and car keys. Then he forced me into my car and drove me out here. I-I was able to escape when he tried to…to…"

She covered her mouth and allowed her head to hang low as a faux sob shook her body. The man must have fallen for it because she suddenly felt a pair of warm, strong arms embrace her shoulders while a hand rubbed her back. Nothing could teach better acting skills than Father Time.

"Hey, hey, easy now, it's alright," the man hushed soothingly. "That guy's not chasing you anymore, is he?"

The woman shook her head and nuzzled into her "hero's" chest. "N-No, I-I lost him a while ago…It's just…" She pretended to completely lose her composure and sobbed harder. "I'm scared to be alone tonight. I…I just can't be alone tonight…I'm afraid."

The man's heart started pounding in his chest. She smirked as the sound filtered through her ears like music. She knew exactly what was going through this pervert's mind right now.

He thought he had hit the jackpot. Some weak and defenseless woman almost literally just threw herself onto him and was practically begging him to stay with her for the night. Now was probably the part where he thought the "hero" brought his damsel home safe and sound, and was rewarded with a nice little _token_ of gratitude. The slight pressure she could feel on her hip from the crotch of the man's running pants definitely explained what kind of token he was thinking of.

The man gently held the woman out at arm's length. "Why don't you let me walk you home? I'll make sure that creep doesn't find you again. I promise."

The woman sniffed and wiped an invisible tear from her eye. "Really? You would do that? But…don't you have a job or something you need to go to in the morning?"

The man smiled haughtily. "My old man owns the company I work for. I could never get fired for being late. Maybe you've heard of it? Weselton and Company, my name is Hans Weselton."

A slight smirk tugged at the corner of the blonde's mouth. Oh, she had struck gold with this boy. Not only was he completely high on himself, but he believed that the whole world would stop for him if he did so much as flick his wrist. No one would miss him. That much was certain.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Hans," she lied and followed the auburn haired man into the night.

They had finally made their way out of the residential areas of the city and were now strolling through the vast park located near a large lake that the town surrounded. There was a wide river flowing through the middle and it could only be crossed by a stone bridge that had been erected about three-hundred years ago, if the woman's memory served her correctly. Normally, the casual stroll in the moonlight would be considered romantic, but this time it was a tragedy waiting to happen.

Hans had spent the entire walk talking about himself. What he liked to do, what his father did for a living, how he was going to be a millionaire once the "old bag of bones" finally died, who his current _**girlfriends**_ were, and returning to the subject of just how rich he was and how much richer he was going to be once he was out of college. The more he talked, the more the woman realized just how much of a waste of life this audacious man was.

They reached the bridge when Hans finally seemed to realize where they were. "Hey," he said awkwardly, "where did you say you lived again? I don't remember you ever telling me your address…or your name for that matter."

The woman had stopped a few steps behind and stared at her prey with blood red eyes. "Oh, I hadn't? How silly of me? Oh, well, you do not really need to know where I live, or my name for that matter."

"And why's that?" Hans laughed humorously as he turned around. As soon as his eyes met the blonde's, he froze. "Wait…what happened to your eyes? Weren't they just blue?"

The woman smirked devilishly and sauntered up to the confused womanizer. "Hmm? I cannot say that I know exactly what you are talking about. Perhaps you could elaborate."

A bead of sweat rolled down the Hans's forehead. His eyes immediately trailed to the woman's mouth. Two fangs were elongating as he just stood there completely dumbstruck.

"W-Who are you? What are you?" He backed up and felt the post of the bridge suddenly pressing against his back. "_What the fuck do you want?_"

The woman was suddenly right in front of him. A mischievous smile had coveted her lips as her eyes glinted hungrily. She brought up her hand and traced her prey's jawline before trailing down to his thick neck where she felt his pulse flutter frantically. It was almost enough to make her groan.

"I want the same thing everyone else wants," she replied sweetly. She suddenly punched the younger man in the stomach hard, causing him to double over and drop to his knees as saliva poured from his mouth. She knelt down and whispered in his ear.

"I would like to finish my meal in peace."

Hans felt his heart drop into his stomach as his blood ran cold. Her meal? Was she some kind of cannibal? She was going to kill and eat him? No way in Hell!

He screamed as he threw a punch, but it was already too late. The woman dodged the blow easily and immediately sunk her teeth into the soft skin of his neck. All the warmth seemed to leave his body at that moment, and all he could feel was his attacker's cold lips on his neck as an incredible pain shot from the puncture wounds. He desperately wanted to cry for help, but his voice refused to make a sound.

The woman's nose wrinkled at the taste of the disgusting blood flooding her mouth. This man had been one of the worst choices of her life. His blood was bitter and absolutely livid with testosterone. It was a good thing she was hungry or else she would have just tossed his body into the raging river flowing next to them and gone to find a new meal.

She was almost done draining the man slumping further and further into her clutches when a soft gasp filled her ears. The sudden sound caused her to cease feeding and flash her eyes around in the darkness in order to find its source. Her eyebrow cocked ever so slightly when her blazing red irises landed on a girl with strawberry auburn hair.

The girl was actually kind of cute. Her hair was tied in braided pigtails and freckles littered the cheeks and nose found on her heart shaped face. The older woman noticed that the girl's eyes were an aquamarine-teal color that reminded her of her favorite Monet painting that involved lily pads and flowers. Even the girl's scent that had been carried to her nose by a brief gust of wind reminded the woman of flowers and fresh cut grass.

She truly was a beautiful girl. It was almost a shame that she had to die. Beauty as pure and innocent as hers was truly a rare commodity to come by these days.

The woman let Hans drop to the ground with a dull thud. "It would appear that I have company for dinner." She waltzed up to the girl staring wide eyed in fear at her and smirked. She could feel a drop of the boy's blood slide across her lip and quickly caught it with her tongue.

Her smirk only grew as she saw a gorgeous red flush creep up the girl's neck and into her cheeks. This girl was absolutely adorable. She would definitely have to take her time in enjoying the sweet blood that she knew was flowing through the younger woman's veins.

She was only a step away from the girl when the strawberry blonde finally spoke.

"Please, leave him alone."

The woman's eyes widened. Had she heard the girl correctly? Did she actually just ask her to leave the nearly dead man who had provided her with enough food for the night alone? The ginger was looking death in the face, and yet she was concerned for someone who was already dead. What a strange girl.

"Oh," she raised her hand and gently trailed her fingers over the soft skin of the girl's cheek, slowly tracing lower, along her jaw, and finally rested her hand on her neck. The woman rubbed circles on the girl's pulse point with her thumb and mused to herself when she found that her heart was beating fairly calm; despite the fear in her eyes. "Why should I?"

The girl's eyes flickered to the man lying unconscious on his deathbed. "H-He's a human being. Please, just leave him alone."

A soft smile splayed across the blonde's lips. "What exactly do you plan on doing to stop me?" She leaned in and whispered into the younger girl's ear, breathing in her floral and grassy scent. "I could easily kill the both of you, right here, right now, and no one would ever know."

She pressed her thumb harder against the girl's pulse, eliciting a slight moan from the red head. "What makes you think that you can stop me? Do you have some kind of grand scheme to stop the horrible monster and save this man? What can you do?"

The girl held back a whimper as the woman's ministrations caused small waves of electricity to shoot through her spine. Her hands were cool, almost cold, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Granted her whole body was on fire as her blood sang through her veins. She had never been so terrified in her life, but she refused to let her resolve waver.

She gazed deeply into the woman's blazing red irises. "Y-You're a vampire, aren't you?"

The woman chuckled softly. "I am. Good of you to notice."

"And you need to drink blood in order to stay alive, right?" the girl continued, completely ignoring the older woman's playful banter.

This caused the blonde to raise an eyebrow curiously. "That is correct."

"Well," the girl swallowed, "h-how much blood do you technically need to drink to be…full?"

The woman's eyes widened slightly. Now she was truly confused. She had never held a conversation like this before. No one had ever asked her that question. Normally her victims were so busy screaming and begging her not to kill them. This was a first that someone had actually tried to talk to her calmly after they found out what she really was.

"_This girl truly is strange,_" the female vampire thought to herself. She thought about the question for a second before answering.

"It only takes a small amount to sustain me a few days. However," she pointed at the near dead man lying on the ground, "if I drain a person of all their blood, I do not have to feed for approximately one week. Depending on the size of the person, I can even be sated for a couple of weeks. The longest I have ever been full from one person was about a month."

"So, you'll kill another person in about a week?" the girl more stated as a fact than actually asked.

The woman flashed her fangs at the ginger as she smiled. "More like a few weeks once I am finished draining you dry." She brushed her lips against the pulse of the girl's neck and felt the skin jump up to meet her as her heart rate quickened.

A small whisper squeaked past the strawberry blonde's lips and the older woman pulled her head away from her neck. "What was that, dear? I did not hear you."

The girl swallowed as a bead of sweat trailed down her face. "I said "I'll make a deal with you," she repeated more firmly. "I'll come with you and be your…I-I don't know what you'd call it. But my body can be used to sate your hunger for as long as I live, so long as you promise not to kill any more people until I die."

The vampire woman's eyes turned back to their original arctic blue color and she stared at the girl in front of her in complete shock. No one had ever offered their own body in order to keep others from dying. Was this girl just that idiotic? Did she not understand just what kind of consequences this bargain would hold for her? What kind of person was that selfless?

And yet the fierceness in the girl's teal eyes stopped her from just crushing her where she stood. Despite the fact that she had just witnessed the vampiress feed upon a complete stranger and was in danger of being her next meal, the ginger's eyes were filled with fear and determination. It was clear that she was not so stupid as to not realize what kind of danger she was in, but she was naïve enough to try and strike a deal with a monster and somehow expected things to play out alright.

The woman released the girl in front of her and propped a hand on her hip. "Very well, I agree to your terms. I will not feed on any other human for as long as you are alive. Just know that your body will now be used to sate my hunger whenever I feel it."

The girl nodded her head. "I-I understand."

"Do you now?" the vampiress cooed. She returned her fingers to the younger girl's chin and lifted it slightly. "Then let us see just how strong your resolve is, shall we?"

Before the strawberry blonde could protest, she bit down into the crook of the girl's neck. Her mouth was suddenly flooded with the most heavenly flavor she had ever tasted in her life. It was sweet, but not too sweet; bold, but not too bold. There was almost a spice in the blood that made her tongue tingle. She pulled away after taking one swallow and moaned as she licked the excess from her lip.

"_Delicious_," she breathed as a shiver crept up her spine. She stared at the girl's pained face as she knotted the hood of her sweater onto the slightly bleeding wound. "What is your name, my dear?"

The girl stared at the vampire gazing down at her with hazy, arctic blue eyes. "A-Anna, my name is Anna, Anna Bradt."

"Anna," the woman tested the name on her tongue and enjoyed how it tingled along with the blood that still coated her taste buds, "such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Well, Anna," she placed her middle and ring fingers on the underside of the ginger's chin, "starting tonight, you are mine. You will live with me and be my thrall until the day you die. If you tell anyone about this, I promise you that I will kill you and everyone who knows without a second thought. Am I clear?"

Anna nodded shakily.

"Very good," the woman praised. She released the red head's chin and began walking down the park trail. "Come with me, little lamb."

Anna snapped out of her daze and noticed the dead man lying on the ground. She had been too late to save him, but at least she could save others from meeting the same fate. At least until she died.

She tore her eyes away from the body and sprinted after the gorgeous vampire strutting down the path. It was quiet for a whole five minutes before a pestering question began to eat at her mind. "What's your name?"

The vampiress stopped in her tracks and glanced at the strawberry blonde over her shoulder. An oddly warm smile coveted her lips as she stared at the girl in the moonlight. "You may call me Elsa."

* * *

**Hello, Dears! I have been seeing a lot of fan art about a vampire Elsa, and I finally broke and decided to write up my own vampire Elsanna story. I swore I would never go back to vampires (since I'm more of a werewolf girl) after _"Twilight" _pretty much ruined them for me, but here's my chance to redeem them! Please, let me know what you all think. Should I continue with this or not? I feel like I already have too many stories going on at once, but if enough people want me to continue, I can definitely add a chapter or two to this fic here and there.**


	2. Victims

**Back by popular demand!**

* * *

Cameras were flashing all around as policemen, coroners, and crime scene investigators scurried around the park like cockroaches exposed to light. Innocent bystanders tried to see what was going on past the barrier of "DO NOT CROSS" yellow tape surrounding the area. Officers were trying desperately to maintain crowd control while other officials concealed the scene.

"Please don't tell me it's another one," a large man with blackish-brown hair, dark eyes, and severely broad shoulders huffed as he was lead to a blood splattered sheet located next to the stone bridge. "Kristoff, please, I'm begging you. Lie to me and tell me it's not a-goddamn-nother one!"

The blonde man in front of him sighed. He was wearing a black police uniform, which only seemed to compliment his tall stature and muscular build, and the small amount of brownish-blonde stubble covering his chin matched his light brown eyes perfectly. Normally his eyes held a sparkling mirth to them, but today, along with many days, they were dull and distant.

"Sorry, Sven," he apologized. "It's another one. The guy has the same trademarks as all the others; two holes in the neck and drained of blood."

The two men reached the sheet and Sven squatted on his haunches, slipping on a pair of police grade rubber gloves as he did so. He lifted the stained fabric deftly and stared into the dull, fear filled hazel eyes of their newest victim. There was a small stream of dried blood caked along his neck where it had obviously trickled from the two puncture wounds drilled into the tough muscle.

Sven sighed heavily. "Hans Weselton, son and heir of Duke Weselton, owner and CEO of Weselton and Company; a well-known womanizer and party boy. It would seem that Ol' Hans-y boy here was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I wonder what he said to that damn serial killer of ours to piss him off."

"Beats me," Kristoff grunted uncomfortably. The bitter taste of bile was creeping up the back of his throat. He had no idea why, but ever since he had graduated from the police academy last year he had been stuck going to each and every one of this killer's leftovers within the city's limits; along with a few that were a couple miles outside of town.

Dead bodies had always made him nauseous, so it was at times like this when he wondered why he became a cop in the first place. He never wanted to deal with murders; he never thought murders ever even happened here. Mountainside was such a peaceful city that when the first body had been discovered just a little after he had graduated everything had gone haywire. He thought he was going to be stuck handing out traffic tickets and such like all the other lazy bastards in his department, but he had been dead wrong.

The detective replaced the sheet back over the body's face and stood up stiffly. He was so sick and tired of getting the same damn call every month. This made ten bodies, ten victims, ten people who were dead because they couldn't catch this sick, twisted psycho bastard roaming the city. They didn't even have a _**lead**_ to find the culprit.

But what made the detective shiver and lay awake sleepless at night was the fact that there were only ten that they had found. There was a sick suspicion curled deep in his stomach that there were more, dozens more, maybe even hundreds more. The same question haunted him every evening when he went home and crawled into bed with his wife.

How many victims have they not found?

Sven sighed in exhaustion and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "God, what I wouldn't give for a cigarette right now." A small tap on his shoulder caused him to flinch and turn to see Kristoff holding a white paper wrapped stick of tobacco out to him. He smiled sheepishly and took the cigarette graciously. "Thanks, Kris."

"Don't mention it." Kristoff watched as the older man ripped off the white filter, placed the cigarette between his lips, and lit the other end with his zippo lighter. A small grimace curdled his facial features as he witnessed a little over a fourth of the cigarette get sucked away in a single drag.

"You know, those things will kill you."

Sven exhaled a plume of smoke. "Yes, _Mom_. Geez, would you relax, Kris? I understand that this is a big deal, the murders and all, but you're acting more uptight than normal. Did something happen between you and Anna again?"

Kristoff remained silent. Anna was his apartment roommate, but, God, did he want it to be more, so much more. He loved the feisty red head, but she didn't reciprocate his feelings. She had told him so straight to his face.

The two had been friends all throughout high school. They had even decided on living together once Anna finally graduated and went to the University located in the center of town. He had been in his senior year as a criminal law student by then, and he quickly realized just how much the spunky college student affected him.

At first it had been nice having his friend around again, but as they got more and more comfortable around each other in their apartment things had changed. There had been many mornings where he would wake up and go to the kitchen, wearing nothing but his boxer-briefs, and find Anna cooking breakfast in her underwear and a tank-top. She would also walk through their small apartment in only a towel after she finished showering on Saturday mornings and sit on the couch to play videogames. It was almost a modern day torture tactic that caused him to wake up completely aroused more mornings than not.

She was so comfortable around him, but it was innocent. He was just as comfortable around her, but what he lacked was the pure innocence. It was just that lack of purity in his actions that had caused things to turn sour between the two of them.

He had been able to control his urges around Anna until he graduated. Unfortunately, that was when everything had gone south. After he had seen the first of their serial killer's victims two months after he became a police officer, Sven had taken him to the bar to help him "forget his troubles." And in his drunken stupor, he had tried to force himself on his best friend and beloved roommate.

Luckily he had been so drunk that he could barely hold himself up. She had managed to restrain him and decided not to press charges on him because they were such good friends, plus she thought that he had been too drunk to know what he was doing. However, her theory was disproved when it happened again a month later; when he had announced his love for her when he tried to force her into bed a second time.

Ever since then, if she ever caught him drinking, which was becoming more and more frequent as of late, she would literally lock herself in her bedroom. She had even gone so far as to install two deadbolt locks into her bedroom door just to keep him out. What's more, she had given the spare keys to her two friends, Rapunzel and Merida, so he could never get both of them at the same time.

Unfortunately, the last victim had caused Kristoff to drink exceptionally more than usual. It had been a teenaged girl, a senior in high school even, with blazing red hair. Her parents had found her body completely naked in bed and two, clean puncture wounds in her neck. There had been no blood at the scene, and the parents said they never heard anyone break into the house. But the red head, he believed her name was Ariel, had reminded him so much of Anna that he had drank himself under the table at the bar that night.

He barely remembered stumbling into the apartment, and anything after that was lost to the alcohol plaguing his mind. All he remembered was waking up in the morning, tied to his bed with Rapunzel glaring at him with a cast iron frying pan pointed at his face.

Anna had come into the room shortly after. Her wrists were bruised from what he could only guess had been caused by his own hands. She had refused to even look at him straight on when she announced that she was moving out.

Oddly enough, that wasn't what had him so tense. It was the call he had gotten just a few hours ago saying that another dead body had been found in this park. Anna worked the evening shift at the local bakery located next to campus, and she took this _**exact**_ route home every night.

Alright, so he hadn't actually seen her take this way home, but he didn't have to. He had asked a few of his friends back at the station to keep an eye on his friend ever since the murders began to make sure she was safe. So now, while he was lying in bed or on another call, he could rest assured knowing that Anna was safe.

That hadn't eased his anxiety though when he drove to the scene like a maniac. He had automatically thought that it was going to be Anna's body lying dead under the white sheet; not some local party boy douchebag that no one liked. Honestly, he had been relieved to find Hans's corpse instead.

"No, nothing happened between me and Anna," Kristoff lied unconvincingly.

Sven cocked an eyebrow and stared at him in disbelief. "You can't lie to me, Kris. What happened?"

Kristoff exhaled through his nose. He should have known better than to try and lie to Sven. The man literally knew everything about him. It was like trying to swim upstream during a flood; lying just was not going to get him anywhere.

"Anna's moving out," he admitted dully. "She says she doesn't feel safe around me anymore unless I'm completely sober and there are other people around."

Sven whistled and clapped the officer on the shoulder. "That's rough. I'm sorry to hear that. But she does have a pretty good reason for not trusting you, you know? You've tried to force yourself on her at least…what…ten times? Maybe you should, I don't know, consider getting some kind of help for your drinking."

"Maybe _**you**_ should get some help for your smoking!" Kristoff snipped at the older man. He wasn't in the mood for this. He just wanted to get out of here, write up his report, and go to the bar. He needed a tall glass of something strong, and he needed it now.

"Hey, hey, hey, take it easy! I didn't mean anything by it." Sven held his hands up in surrender.

He smiled pleadingly at the irritated officer seething in front of him. "Come on, Kris. Why don't you join your big brother for a light lunch? I'm sure Ola would love to see you again. You haven't visited since the pregnancy announcement."

A loud, excited laugh filled the air as Sven's smile broadened. "You should see her, man! She's _**huge**_! I'm tellin' ya. That's a Bjorgman baby boy growing in that belly of hers alright! I can just see it now!"

All the stress and anxiety was suddenly lifted from Kristoff's shoulders as he listened to his brother gush about his pregnant sister-in-law and their unborn child. As intimidating as Sven was, being even larger than the blonde himself, he was really just a mushy, gooey teddy bear underneath it all. Actually, people had grown to call the detective a big, fluffy reindeer due to the fact that: one, he was the size of a reindeer, and two, Christmas was his favorite time of the year.

Kristoff remembered one year at the police station's Christmas fundraiser when Sven, dressed in a reindeer costume, had literally strapped himself into the large, red sleigh and pulled the piece of equipment loaded with the Kristoff-Santa a good twenty feet. The children had absolutely loved it. Even some of the adults had thought it was funny. Ola, on the other hand, had nearly bruised her little fists from beating her husband's chest so fiercely.

"Alright, but only a light lunch," Kristoff accepted weakly. "I don't think my stomach can handle much right now."

"Deal," Sven beamed and roped his arm around his little brother's neck. "Man, I cannot wait until I can finally see that little baby boy wrapped up in that blanket. I'm going to teach him everything a man needs to know. He'll be strong, athletic; dashingly handsome like his father, and he'll treat women with the absolute utmost respect. Yes, Sir, he's going to be the boy every girl wants to bring home, and the gentleman every parent wants their daughter to date."

Kristoff chuckled slightly. "You have no idea what the sex is, do you?"

It was uncomfortably quiet for a good minute as the two men walked to their cars. "Well, no," Sven admitted embarrassingly. "Ola wants it to be a surprise, but I'm tellin' ya, Kris. That's a Bjorgman boy growing in that gigantic belly! She's not even five months along and she already looks like she's got a full grown baby in there!"

This time Kristoff laughed whole-heartedly.

Ola was the tiniest woman he had ever seen in his life. She was as thin as a pencil and barely came up to either of the two brother's chests. Her arms and legs alone barely looked like they could handle any form of weight other than her own; much less carry her around while she ran and played with Kindergarteners at work all day. Any form of bulge in her belly would stick out as prominently as a watermelon.

Sven was just overreacting, but he couldn't blame him. It was his first child after all, and he could barely wait to be an uncle. Just the idea of having a child to spoil and get all hyped up on sugar made Kristoff beam with excitement. Granted, he was still a little worried how the pregnancy was going to affect the teeny-tiny mother-to-be.

When Kristoff had first met Ola, he had been skeptical, just as any good brother would be when his older sibling brought home a new love interest. But the way her dark eyes had just sparkled as she shook his hand and wrapped him in a tender hug while saying "Hi, I'm Ola, and I like warm hugs," made him melt. After that, he knew his behemoth of a brother and the small, fragile woman would be together until the end of time.

The two men finally made it to their cars. Kristoff eased himself into the driver's seat of his squad car and watched in amusement as Sven practically jumped through the window of his own FJ Cruiser SUV. He rolled down his window and signaled for the older man to roll down his as well.

"I'll meet you at your place," Kristoff explained. "I have to make a quick stop at the store to pick up a nice gift for the little bun in the oven. I know it's not due for some time yet, but what kind of uncle would I be if I didn't show up with something?"

"I hope you realize that half the shit in our nursery is stuff you've bought and sent to us!" Sven barked with laughter. "You don't have to buy anything."

Kristoff shrugged. "Maybe, but I want to. This will be the last thing I buy until the little tyke is born. Promise."

"Alright, I'll hold you to that." Sven shrugged nonchalantly as he started the engine. "I'll see you at the house!"

Kristoff watched as his brother pulled out into traffic and started his own vehicle. A small frown immediately coveted his lips as he sighed and pulled away from the curb. Yeah, he was going to pick something up for his future niece or nephew, alright. The fact that the liquor store just happened to be on the way to the specific store he wanted to go to was just a coincidence.

* * *

**Hello, Dears! Look who's continuing the story! I apologize for the lack of Anna and Elsa in this chapter, but I promise that chapter 3 will definitely have more! ;D**

**By the way, I really do like Kristoff. Honestly, I do! It's just that I find it so easy to turn him into an indirect asshole. I can't help it! He's almost begging for it to happen!**


	3. Little Lamb

Anna woke up in a complete daze. Her head was pounding as a faint memory of what had happened last night filled her head. She shook her head in disbelief. There was no way it could have been real. Vampires didn't exist, and they surely didn't strike deals with humans. It must have just been a very, _very_ vivid dream. It just had to have been.

Unfortunately, there were two things that punched holes straight through her dream theory. First was the dull pain throbbing in the crook of her neck where the vampire had bitten her in her "dream" last night; and second was the fact that she wasn't in her bed, or even in her own home for that matter. The bed she was lying on was so soft and plush she was practically enveloped in in the vast mattress, pillows, and comforters that made up the triple king sized canopy bed.

_"Who needs a bed this big?"_ She thought to herself as she stared in awe at the drawn curtains surrounding the bed.

She propped herself up on her elbows and gasped. This room was larger than her whole _apartment!_ Not only that, but all of her belongings were there too!

The walls of the bedroom were covered in intricately designed wallpaper that gave the space a vintage aura, along with all of the furniture that she could tell had originally been here, but she was more focused on her things and just how little amount of space it all took up. Her backpack, along with all of her textbooks and laptop, were stacked neatly on the bookshelf and desk located under the vast windows to her right. Her television, gaming console, videogames, movies, and her tattered, old recliner were sitting amongst a series of shelves in front of her; all hooked up and ready to be played. Even her large suitcase, opened and emptied, was next to a massive armoire to her left; right behind a tall, gangly old woman sitting by her bedside.

"_**What the fuck?**_" Anna shrieked and jumped out of bed with all the grace as a trout flopping on a dock; dragging most of the large comforter with her.

The old woman winced at both the curse that had sounded from Anna's lips and the rather loud _THUD_ that permeated through the air as she landed on her head. "Oh, my, are you alright?" she asked with genuine concern. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, dear."

Anna scrambled onto her knees and threw her arms onto the mattress. "Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine! Better than fine, at least I think I am. I'm not exactly sure where I am right now, or how I got here, or how my stuff got here for that matter. You just…startled me, is all. I wasn't expecting an old woman to be staring at me when I woke up. _Not that you're an old woman_! You're just, well, older than me. Ow! My head hurts, but at least that's distracting me from the pain in my neck."

Her fingers automatically flew to the dull, throbbing pain in her neck and she winced. "Ouch! Son-of-a-bitch!" Her eyes pinched together as she felt a piece of gauze taped to the crook of her neck. "What the-?"

"Please refrain from swearing anymore, Miss Anna," the old woman requested politely. "I'm afraid my old ears can't take much of the verbal abuse."

Anna blushed slightly and she turned her face to the mattress in shame. "Oh, right…sorry about that."

The old woman smiled fondly. "It's quite alright, dear. However, it does make one wonder if you kiss your mother with that mouth."

A small wave of pain twisted Anna's heart slightly as she attempted to sit on the mattress with what little pride and dignity she had. "My mother's been dead since I was a little girl. She and my father both died in a car crash when I was ten."

_"Granted, that's better than how she would have died,"_ she thought somberly. She shook her head to dislodge the thought and glanced out the window. The sun was brightly on the horizon, casting shades of gold, orange, purple, pink, and red across the sky. She could see little green buds dappled on a tree branch hanging just on the other side of the glass.

The old woman gasped in shock. "Oh, dear, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine," Anna waved in dismissal as she turned back to the woman smiling. "I try not to think of it too often. If it's your time, it's your time, right?"

"I would suppose so," the woman replied. A small smile was painted across her wrinkled face, and her snow white and grey speckled hair was tied in a bun underneath her green bonnet. Actually, the old woman was wearing a very proper looking green uniform dress with white gloves.

Anna stared at the older woman curiously. This lady appeared to be human. The fact that she was sitting in the setting, late afternoon sun definitely proved she wasn't a vampire. Had she actually just dreamt that she had run into a vampire when she was…feeding? If so, then where was she and where had the gauze on her neck come from?

The older woman must have noticed her confusion, because she raised a gloved hand patted Anna's shoulder. "It was no dream, Miss. Last night you stumbled across Her Majesty feeding and struck a deal with her. That is why you are here right now and also why you have that." She pointed to the gauze taped to the red head's neck.

"So…that wasn't a dream?" Anna breathed shakily as she fingered the white bandage on her neck. The memory of the beautiful vampire suddenly biting into her neck flashed through her mind and she nibbled her bottom lip. "I actually sold my body to a vampire?"

"I'm afraid so," the old woman replied flatly. "But do not fret, dear. Lady Elsa is very kind and considerate. You needn't worry about that."

Now Anna was confused. This woman was actually praising a vampire, the very vampire she watched drain the life out of a complete stranger last night. How could this murderer be kind or considerate? She had threatened to take her life!

She supposed that in some way, the vampire woman had taken her life. She had taken Anna's free life. Now she was going to be stuck in this place until the day she died; to be fed on like cattle in order to keep the monster lurking in this building from killing anyone else.

"Considering the fact that Her Majesty struck a deal with you instead of killing you proves that she is kind," the old woman replied. "The last time someone caught her feeding she drained the onlooker without saying so much as a word. She also brought all of your things here on her own last night after she was sure you were asleep."

Anna's eyes widened. The vampire, what was her name again? The old woman had mentioned it…Elsa. Elsa had actually had a conversation with her when she found her. Also, the vampire woman had brought all of her stuff from her apartment here on her _**own**_? It just didn't seem like something a monster would do.

"Well…that was…very nice of her to do that," she complimented in a strangled tone. "I will have to thank her when I see her next."

"That reminds me," the old woman stood from her chair. "Lady Elsa asked that I give you a tour of the mansion. She says that you have free reign to do whatever you please inside the mansion walls and on the property, so it would be a good idea to show you around so you do not get lost."

She motioned to the small table pressed against the wall closest to the headboard of the bed. "I hope you don't mind. I laid out some clothes for you right here. If you would like to shower and eat first, the bathroom is just past that door next to your television. I'm sorry, but you will have to wait to eat until dinner is served in the next hour or so. I will meet you at the bottom of the grand staircase when you have finished, Miss Anna."

Anna blinked confusingly as she watched the old woman leave. That was the second time the woman had used her name. How did she already know who she was?

_"Duh, she's in league with that Elsa vampire chick. Of course she knows who you are,"_ she thought to herself. A small smile pulled at her lips as she realized that her inner voice sounded frustrated.

Once she was sure the woman, whoever she was, was gone, she leapt to her feet and glanced over the articles of clothing lying on the table. A pair of blue jeans was splayed out for her, along with her favorite pair of pink panties, a clean bra, and a long sleeved, green turtleneck, but she was more focused on the small medallion lying on top of the sweater. She was surprised that it was completely clean from blood, considering where she had been bitten last night.

She held the necklace tenderly between her fingers as she latched the gold chain around her slender neck. The gold medallion barely weighed a thing, but it was worth more than her whole college tuition. It was an incredibly old piece of jewelry engraved with an old coat of arms that resembled a strange flower that she didn't know and embedded with three emeralds and three amethysts on each side of the emblem etched in the precious metal.

It had been passed down from mother to daughter in her family for generations. There had been many museum curators who had tried to buy the pendant from her, saying that it was a valuable piece of history. However, she had refused every last one of them. It was the last thing she had of her mother, and there was no way she was going to give it up.

She gathered up her clothes and went to the bathroom. As soon as she opened the door, she dropped everything onto the floor. Her jaw joined her scattered undergarments soon after.

Even the bathroom was huge! It was at least the size of her living room! There was a vast mirror with a gorgeous, marble counter top to her right, a large shower surrounded by pebbled panes of glass in the corner, and a bathtub built into the floor that looked more like a hot tub. She could only imagine what the toilet looked like, but she dismissed that thought completely. Only weirdoes thought about how impressive a toilet could be.

She quickly put her clean clothes on the counter next to the towels and stripped down to her skin. "Time to get clean," Anna muttered to herself. She was about to rip the gauze off her neck when she caught herself in the mirror.

"I really don't want to see that." She turned around and pulled the bandage off before stepping into the shower. All of her soaps and shampoos were there as well.

"Huh…" She turned on the shower head and let the hot water flow over her. "I think I can get used to this."

It didn't take long before she was fully dressed and descending the grand staircase of the giant manor. The high neck on her sweater had done its job of concealing the bite mark marring her tanned skin, but she had the misfortune of seeing it in the bathroom mirror as she was drying off. She remembered feeling her stomach suddenly flip over as she gazed at the two gaping holes staring back at her like black and red eyes.

"Just like _her_ eyes."

A small shiver spread down Anna's spine as she stood in the middle of the mansion's foyer, waiting for the old woman to come and start their "tour." It was a tall room with a grand chandelier hanging high above her head. The floors appeared to be made out of polished, white marble that cast her reflection back at her when she looked down. But what had caught her attention was the painting hanging just above the grand fire place nestled between the twin staircases behind her.

It was her. Elsa. The painting itself was obviously old, but she looked just like she did last night. Her platinum blonde hair was draped over her shoulder in an elegant braid with her bangs pushed back; her creamy, pale skin was practically glowing against the dark mahogany-red background. She was wearing what appeared to be a teal, sweetheart shaped bodice with black sleeves and a purple cape draped over her shoulders, but the look the woman in the painting was giving her nearly made her legs give out from under her.

The painting's icy blue eyes seemed to be filled with mirth as they stared down at her. It was almost as if they were mocking her, teasing her, daring her to try something; anything. The slight smile that was on Elsa's face only confirmed what her eyes were saying. Only it added an air of danger to the taunt, because anyone who knew what the gorgeous woman in the painting was only knew too well just how deadly that mouth truly was.

A slight touch on Anna's shoulder caused her to jump and squeak in surprise. She quickly whirled around only to see the same old woman from her bedroom standing behind her.

"Miss Anna, are you alright, dear? You seem awfully pale all of a sudden. Perhaps you should go back to bed and rest."

"No! No, no, no, I'm fine." Anna tried to sound as calm and collected as possible. "It's just," she glanced at the painting over her shoulder, "that picture is…a little creepy."

The old woman stared at the picture with squinted eyes. "Whatever do you mean, dear?" She placed a pair of thick glasses on the bridge of her nose and blinked at the portrait. "It is just a painting of Her Majesty, Lady Elsa."

Anna swallowed as the painting seemed to smirk directly at her. "W-Well…It's just that…the picture looks old; like really old. But I just saw Elsa last night and it looks exactly like her."

"Well, to start, that picture is well over two-hundred years old," the old woman explained. "I believe my great-grandmother told me that her ladyship had the portrait painted when she first came over to this country. She has other mansions much like this one around the world, but I do not remember how many."

Anna's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "She has _other_ houses like this? Wait, no, what am I saying? This painting is over two-hundred years old? Wait, no, that's _**still**_ not what I wanted to ask. You said your _great-grandmother_ knew Elsa? Ugh! That's still not what I meant!"

The old woman chuckled slightly. "Yes, you heard all of that correctly."

"But, I don't get it," Anna admitted honestly as she stared at the portrait. "You said your great-grandmother knew Elsa. Does that mean that your mother knew her too? How are you tied into this, Miss.….uh….sorry, I don't know your name."

The old woman gasped softly. "Oh, dearie me, where are my manners? My name is Gerda, dear. And, yes, everyone in my family knows who Lady Elsa is. My family has served Her Majesty for many generations. I do not quite remember how it was that my family came into her service, but I know that she has treated us very well in return. Why, she actually put my children through college and provided my parents with their own home on a small plot of land a short ways away from here; when they were alive, of course."

Anna could hardly believe what she was hearing. Elsa paid for her employee's educations? This was completely turning her view on vampires on its head!

"Ah, I remember when I first met Lady Elsa," Gerda sighed dreamily. The look in her eyes proved that she was no longer standing in the foyer, but somewhere else in a time long since passed. "I was only a little girl, maybe four years old at most. My mother was dusting off this very mantelpiece while I mopped the floor."

A soft giggle escaped the old maid's lips. "I remember my mother had just scolded me for spilling water onto the floor, but she hadn't been mad at me for long. We were almost done cleaning when there was a knock on the door. Mother had gone to answer it while I stood next to the staircase.

"When my mother opened the door, she nearly screamed. Lady Elsa had returned after a hundred year leave from whatever country she had been visiting. She looked just like her painting, though her clothes matched the fashion that was popular to that time."

Gerda sighed tiredly as memories plagued her mind. "Her Majesty never said much to my mother, but she did nod at her as she walked into the foyer. It hadn't taken long before her gaze fell on me, freezing me to the floor. Oh, I remember the smile that had revealed those devilish fangs of hers. It nearly made me cry as a child.

"However, she never did anything to frighten me that day. She merely walked up to me, knelt down, and patted my head. She had asked if I was a little maid in her home, and when I replied with a curt nod she laughed and kissed my hair. Ever since then my mother, father, and I lived fruitful lives.

"I married and gave birth to three children, who all serve her ladyship in their own ways now. My grandchildren often come by to visit and do their part in their service to Lady Elsa in whatever way they can. My oldest grandson is actually going to college overseas because of Her Majesty's kind heart, and my youngest granddaughter loves to come and terrorize the poor woman. However, I highly doubt she minds too much."

Anna gazed up at the portrait hanging over the fireplace and noticed that the vampire in the painting suddenly didn't look so frightening. The woman's facial expression almost seemed to have softened at Gerda's recollection of the past; like she was reliving the memory along with her. Her icy blue eyes were softer and the smirk on her lips had transformed into a warm smile that melted the red head's heart.

She turned her attention back to Gerda and felt her heart stop. A black mist was swirling behind the old woman lost in her memories. Suddenly, a loud hiss permeated through the air.

Gerda jumped in surprise as her hand plastered itself to her chest. "Oh! Your Majesty! I wish you wouldn't do that! My poor, old heart can't take anymore scares!"

A bell-like laugh wafted through the room as the black mist solidified between the two women standing in the foyer; revealing platinum blonde hair, arctic blue eyes, pale skin, and the body of a Greek goddess. Elsa stepped onto the marble floor in a pair of black heels, black stockings, a black pencil skirt that cut off just above her knee, and wearing a white dress shirt. Her eyes were sparkling with amusement at the maid's reaction and she covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she giggled.

"My sincerest apologies, Gerda, but you know just how much I love to scare you."

"Yes, I know," the maid replied haggardly. "I think I may need to sit down."

Elsa disappeared for a split second before reappearing with a chair in hand. She set the piece of furniture down behind Gerda and helped ease the old woman into a sitting position. "My, my; when did you get to be so old?"

"Not all of us have the luxury of immorality, my lady," Gerda half laughed as she sighed in relief. "Time definitely hasn't been kind to me."

"I can tell," Elsa stated nonchalantly. She turned her attention to Anna and a dangerous smile spread across her lips. "Ah, Little Lamb, I trust that my maid has treated you well. I hope your accommodations are to your liking."

"I-I…" Anna stood completely frozen. She hadn't been able to get a good look at the vampire woman she made a pact with last night, but now that the blonde was standing in the industrial lighting of the foyer she could see everything. The vampiress was absolutely gorgeous, the most gorgeous person she had ever seen in her life. It was all she could do to keep herself standing as she stared into Elsa's piercing blue irises.

Finding that she no longer had any control of her vocal chords, Anna simply nodded at the vampire's question.

"Wonderful," Elsa rested her hand on Gerda's shoulder. "You may have the rest of the evening off. Do not push yourself too hard."

She turned her attention back to the red head standing in catatonic shock in the middle of the room. "As for you, I take it that Gerda told you that you have free reign to do as you please on my property?"

Anna swallowed hard and nodded shyly. "Uh-huh."

"Very well," Elsa placed a hand on her hip and stared at the slightly frightened girl trembling in her wake. She had never intended to scare her, but, oh, did she find her new thrall's reaction to be ever so delicious. The bright red blush coating her freckled cheeks and the way her teal irises restricted and contracted with her dilating pupils. It was almost enough to make the vampiress wish she was still hungry.

The succubus brushed a stray lock of her blonde hair back to join her bangs and smirked. "I should also inform you that, as of tomorrow, you are allowed to return to your everyday routine. You may attend school and work at whatever measly job you may hold as of now. However, if you wish to spend any nights away from this mansion, you will have to ask for my permission directly. Is that clear?"

Anna nodded.

"Good, now then, if you will excuse me; I have some important documents to look over. I bid you both a good evening." The blonde turned on her heel and sauntered to a hidden door located next to the fireplace, near the staircase. She opened the heavy wooden door and was about to descend the staircase when she paused with her hand on the handle.

"Oh, and, Little Lamb?"

Anna jumped slightly as a small squeak escaped her throat. "Y-Yes, Elsa?"

The vampiress cast a smirk over her shoulder. "I look forward to dining with you again." And with that, she slammed the door closed behind her as she disappeared into the dark depths of the mansion.

Anna suddenly felt her knees hit the floor as her legs gave out from underneath her. Her whole body was shaking and a thin sheen of sweat coated her brow as her freckles hid behind a bright red blush. She could feel a tight, warm knot forming in the pit of her stomach and she placed her hands on her abdomen.

God, what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**Awww, Vampire Elsa is a mischievous little stinker. How adorable! I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter!**

**-FMM**


	4. Enough is Enough

The sun was shining brightly in the sky as a soft, spring time breeze wisped around the large buildings of Mountainside University. Birds were chirping merrily as they sat on their nests in the bright green trees. Flowers in various shades of blue, red, pink, purple, and orange were scattered around the sidewalk and hung in flowerpots hanging from light posts. People all around were laughing and joking as they sat in the warm sun, laid on the green grass, or threw Frisbees to one another.

The only person who didn't seem to be enjoying herself was Anna. She stared blankly at the walkway in front of her as she bit and sucked on the skin of her thumb. Clad in a pair of white, knee length shorts and a salmon colored V-neck t-shirt; she walked briskly down the path leading to the parking lot where she had parked her Vespa scooter that morning.

The bite mark on her neck was mostly faded, but that didn't stop people from staring at the greenish yellow discoloration in the two spots where the puncture wounds had been. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she passed. Their wandering eyes were practically judging her with inaccurate accusations of "If she's going to let someone give her a hickey, she should at least cover it up," and "I wonder if she and Officer Bjorgman finally did it."

She pulled her pigtails over her shoulders in an attempt to hide the nearly invisible mark. Her heart was fluttering in her chest as she felt her anxiety escalate like a rocket. Tonight was the night.

It had been a week since she had become Elsa's "blood thrall" as many of the maids and stewards in the mansion had called her when they thought she wasn't paying attention. Tonight she was expected to go to the vampire woman's room for the first time since she had started living at her estate and…feed her. Gerda had tried to ease her fears that morning by saying that it wouldn't be nearly as bad as she was making it out to be; which had helped a little, but now that she was alone to think about it she was driving herself insane.

She had barely even seen Elsa over the week. There was the one evening when she was touring the house and the vampiress had scared Gerda out of her wits; then there was the one night when she had been up really late and had decided to go to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate to help her sleep. She had found the vampire woman leaning up against the counter with an old tome balanced gracefully in one hand, a glass of what _appeared_ to be wine in the other, and a pair of thin reading glasses perched delicately on her nose.

She had never been more confused in her whole life. She had secretly checked out a few books on vampires from the college library to do a little research, and none of them ever said that vampires wore glasses. In fact, each and every text she had read clearly stated that vampires were supposed to have exquisite eyesight, so why the hell had Elsa been wearing glasses?

Of course, she never bothered to ask. Elsa seemed to have known she was coming long before she had even made the decision to go to the kitchen. When she had stepped through the doorway to the monstrous room, the vampiress had greeted her immediately in a sweet, warm tone that had caused her to sigh dreamily as a shiver of pleasure crept down her spine.

Elsa must have noticed her little…_problem_, because she had glanced over the rim of her glasses at her with a smoldering look in her eyes that would have made a nun falter in her vow of celibacy. Anna then proceeded to fumble over everything in the kitchen as she quickly made her hot chocolate, fully aware of the succubus's hot gaze on her, and retreated to the safety of her bedroom. She could still hear that damn woman's beautiful laughter echoing in her mind.

How was Elsa going to…feed…from her? Would she be hiding in the dark hallway leading to her chambers and pounce on her from out of the shadows? Would she attack her from behind when she entered the room and closed the door? How much blood would she take? Would she try to bite her somewhere else besides the neck?

The image of Elsa's arctic blue eyes suddenly turning crimson as she flashed her pearly white fangs at her suddenly popped to mind. She remembered the cool feeling of the blonde's cold lips on her neck as a sharp, yet pleasurable pain seared through her when the skin was broken. The complete and utter euphoric high that she knew would cloud her mind afterwards. It all caused a bright red blush to coat her cheeks as the soft spot between her legs tingled.

She was so distracted in her thoughts that she didn't even notice two people run up to her and tackle her into the grass. A loud scream ripped through Anna's throat as she tried to fight off her attackers. It was only when the two people on top of her started laughing with a slight sob mixed in that she calmed down enough to see two girls on top of her.

"Anna! Good, God, girl," the first girl exclaimed happily. She had long, blonde hair and bright green eyes. "Where have you been?"

"No kiddin'! We thought you got yourself kidnapped!" The second girl added. She had a thick, Scottish accent that fit perfectly with her mane of long, curly, fiery red-orange hair.

Anna beamed up at the two girls on top of her. "Rapunzel! Merida! It's so good to see you!"

The three got up and dusted the grass and dirt off of their clothes. Merida pushed a bundle of orange hair out of her eyes and stomped her foot. "It's good ta see that you're still _alive! _Rapunzel and I have been worried sick about you! We even went so far as to call Kristoff and ask if he's seen you anywhere!"

Anna's jaw dropped. "You actually talked to Kristoff?"

"Of course!" Rapunzel shouted in reply. "When he told us that your stuff suddenly disappeared last week, we thought you had gotten a bunch of movers to move your things to our house. But when we got back to the house, you were nowhere to be found!"

"We've been lookin' for ya everywhere!" Merida butted in.

"You couldn't have just called?" Anna asked teasingly.

The two girls exchanged looks.

"Guess we forgot about that," Rapunzel smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

"No problem," Anna laughed heartily. She hugged her friends tightly. "I'm sorry for not texting you or anything. I don't get very good reception at the new house I'm living at."

Merida and Rapunzel held her out at arm's length. "_**What?**_ New house? We thought you were moving in with us!"

"I got a new job," Anna lied. She had rehearsed this story over and over again over the past week until it felt like the truth. Though, she wasn't completely lying; just leaving out bits of information. "It's a very demanding job, so my employer insisted that I stay in one of her houses. I don't even have to pay rent!"

Merida gaped at her. "New job? What kind of job did you get yourself roped into now? What kind of work requires you to live at your boss's house?"

"What kind of employer let's an employee stay at their house rent free while still paying them?" Rapunzel asked in complete shock. "You think you could put in a good word for me?"

Anna smiled and forced a laugh. "I'm actually working as a home health aide. My employer has a rare condition and needs to keep to a very strict diet. I help make sure she eats."

She bit her tongue in order to keep a rebellious bout of giggles from blowing her cover. Yeah, she was a home health aide, alright. Her "employer": an ancient vampire named Elsa. Her "special diet": blood ala Anna. Her "condition": an allergy to the sun that was so severe that she would automatically combust into a ball of fire if she was ever exposed to sunlight.

Rapunzel and Merida's gazes turned desolate.

"Anna, you have your own condition to worry about," Rapunzel said sullenly. "You don't need to be worrying about some other woman's illness or whatever it is she has when you have your own health to pay attention to."

Anna clenched her fist tighter around the shoulder strap of her backpack. "I'm fine. You don't need to remind me about that."

"We're just worried about you," Merida admitted. "We don't want you getting hurt or anything." She was silent for a few seconds as she stared at the ground. "We especially don't want-"

"Stop! Right there, just stop!" Anna exclaimed. A sharp pain spread through her hand as her nails dug into her palm. "I don't need you guys to remind me, alright? You guys don't need to worry about me because I'm fine." She patted herself down and held her arms out to her sides. "See? I'm fine!"

"_ANNA!_"

Anna's face scrunched up in irritation as she exhaled heavily. She knew that voice. She knew it far too well. And it belonged to the last person she wanted to deal with right now.

Kristoff sprinted down the sidewalk and hugged his friend tightly. "Anna, thank God you're alright! I've been so worried about you!"

"I'm fine, Kristoff. Now, let me go," Anna snapped.

Kristoff released the fuming girl in his arms and stared at her in shock. "Anna, what's wrong? What happened to you? Where did you go? I came home from work last week and saw that all of your stuff was gone."

"Yeah, well, that happens when you move out. You bring all of your shit with you. I'm surprised you even noticed that my stuff was gone. Was it the one day out of the month where you weren't drunk?"

Kristoff stared at her with hurt filled eyes. "Anna, I haven't-"

"Don't even try to lie to me, Kristoff. You_**reek**_of alcohol."

He smelled his shirt and checked his breath. He really _did_ smell like liquor. It was probably a bad idea to go to the bar last night.

Anna inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm down. "Look, I understand that you're all worried about me in one way or another, but I'm fine. Understand? I'm F-I-N-E. Fine!"

"Ain't that the truth!" One of the guys playing Frisbee whistled at her.

"Fuck off, asshole!" Anna yelled. Both of her middle fingers were pointed at the man as she glared at him.

"Anna, relax," Rapunzel said calmly. "What's wrong? Tell us."

Anna whirled on the three people staring at her with worried faces. "What's wrong? How about the fact that the first thing my friends say when they find out that I have a new job is "You have your own condition to worry about"? I don't need to be reminded of my health, you guys! I've lived with this since I was nine years old! Don't you think that I know how to handle it by now?"

Merida and Rapunzel stared guiltily at the ground as they both kicked the dirt.

"And you," Anna turned to Kristoff and poked his chest, "I don't need you checking up on me all the fucking time! Don't think that I haven't noticed those two cops following me around all the time. I can handle myself just fine, thank you very much!"

A bright red blush colored Kristoff's ears. She knew about Chief Silver and his Lieutenant, James? When did she figure that out?

Anna felt the anger singing through her veins. She knew Merida, Rapunzel, and Kristoff all had the best intentions, but it made her feel like a child who couldn't handle herself. It was degrading to know that her friends treated her like some crippled little girl who constantly needed to be protected. She knew herself better than any of them, despite what the gargantuan blonde thought, and she was sick of them treating her like a porcelain doll that would break at any given moment.

She stomped her foot in aggravation. "God, you guys are all just so…so…_**stupid!**_" She spun on her heel and stormed towards the parking lot.

She suddenly felt something grab her arm and whirl her around. Kristoff had a solid hold on her elbow as he stared at her in confusion. "Kris, let me go!"

"Anna, what's that on your neck?"

Anna froze. She immediately ripped her arm from her ex-roommate's grip and covered the yellowish-green bruise that still adorned the skin of her neck. "It's nothing."

"No, that's a bruise," Kristoff pointed out matter-of-factly. "Is that a hickey? Who gave it to you? Did some sleaze ball try to force himself on you?"

"The only sleaze ball who's tried to force himself on me has been _**you,**_ Kristoff Bjorgman!" Anna could feel the tell-tale signs of tears threatening to flow down her cheeks. Her throat felt hot and the back of her eyes stung. She had finally had it, and she was about to let the blonde man standing in front of her know just how done she was with this whole thing.

"Over the past year, you have tried to rape me at least ten fucking times! I'm terrified to even be around you, even when there are people around! You drink almost every night and you don't even _consider_ going in for help! Even right now you reek of alcohol, and it makes me feel unsafe to be this close to you even in a public place like this!"

Kristoff flinched at the harsh words drilling into his brain. She didn't mean it. He knew she didn't mean it. She was just upset, and he knew how she got when she was upset. She would spew all sorts of vile phrases.

He held his hands out in front of him in a nonthreatening gesture. "Anna, you're just a little mad because Rapunzel and Merida-"

"_Shut up!_" Anna screamed. "I'm mad at all three of you, but I'm especially pissed at _you!_" She slammed her fist into the blonde's chest as if to drive her point home.

"You know what? Yeah, this nice little mark I have on my neck," she pointed to the two green spots surrounded by yellow skin. "It's a hickey. I ended up finding a _fantastic_ lover last week, and _God_ did she _rock my world!_"

Kristoff, Merida, and Rapunzel's eyes bulged out of their heads as their jaws struck the pavement. "_**She?**_"

Anna huffed smugly and placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah, _she_, as in a woman; now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be getting home now. I have a patient to care for." She turned to Merida and Rapunzel.

"Merida, Punzie, I'll video chat with you guys later. _**I**_ will call _**you**_. Okay? Great."

She turned to Kristoff. "As for you, I don't want to see you until you're sober and don't smell like you bathed in whiskey. Until then, don't try to call me, text me, email me, video chat me, just don't try to contact me _period_. If you do and you haven't gotten any help, I will call the cops on you, and I will press charges for the ten times you tried to rape me."

With that said she turned around and strutted towards the parking lot with a newfound purpose in her stride. A wave of guilt and regret washed over Anna as she straddled her Vespa and put on her helmet. She had been a little too harsh to those three, but she was just so sick and tired of them treating her like a child.

She turned the engine and sped down the street. She would have to call Merida and Rapunzel and apologize later tonight, but right now she had other things to think about. She had to go to work and get ready for tonight. After all, there was a hungry vampiress waiting for her back home that needed to be fed.

* * *

**Wow! Anna's got guts in this story! And a bit of a temper!**


	5. Blood Stained Kiss

Anna stood outside the hidden door in the foyer anxiously. It was nine o'clock at night. The sun had set a little under an hour ago. From what the maids and stewards had told her, this was usually the time Elsa woke up; minus the few times where she would be up a little early and be found roaming about at twilight or even mid sunset. Gerda was standing by her side with a soft, yet concerned smile on her face.

"Don't worry, Anna, dear," she coaxed soothingly. "Lady Elsa may be a vampire, but she's no monster. I promise you won't even know it happened."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Anna admitted meekly. She glanced from the old maid to the door and felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of her face. "Well, here I go."

She took a deep breath and pressed the hidden switch on the wall. The door swung open and she stared down into the dark depths of the cavernous stairwell. There were a few lanterns lit along the walls with two large torches burning brightly on either side of the large door located at the bottom.

"H-How many people have gone down this staircase?"

Gerda placed a gloved hand to her lips as she thought. "Fifteen people have gone down and come back up over the past fifty years. I've come back, my children have come back, and even my youngest grandchild has returned safe and sound."

Anna swallowed against the lump in her throat. "O-Okay, that makes me feel a little better. But, how many of those people have gone down in order to sate Elsa's hunger?

The old maid chuckled softly. "Miss Anna, I assure you that Her Majesty will stay true to her word. I'll even have a nice cup of hot chocolate ready for when you return. How does that sound?"

Anna's mouth watered at the thought. The old maid was an enchantress when it came to sweets, especially when she made a delicious mug of hot chocolate. She had no idea what the woman put in it, but it was absolutely heavenly. The dark chocolate-y liquid was always the perfect temperature and was topped with a healthy serving of whipped cream and a golden brown, roasted marshmallow on top covered with chocolate shavings. She even put in a straw made out of chocolate chip cookie in just to add that extra culinary flare.

"Can I have an extra slice of chocolate cake too?" Anna asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not," Gerda chuckled at the younger woman's excitement. "You're a full grown woman. I think you can make those decisions yourself."

"Yes!" Anna punched the air and hugged Gerda tightly. "Be back in a little bit. I have a vampire to feed!"

She turned to the dark opening in the wall and pointed a defiant finger down into the black depths of the mansion. The nervous anxiety in her eye was replaced with fierce determination as she egged on the darkness. "Onward!"

She sprinted down the steps and immediately froze when she heard the door slam shut behind her. Now that the light had been extinguished from the industrial lighting in the foyer, she could feel the slight fear and anxiety she had at the top of the stairs begin to manifest in her gut once more. She swallowed nervously and placed a shaking hand on the wall as she slowly descended into the cavern below.

It was a spooky little corridor. Despite the fact that there were lanterns strategically placed here and there along the staircase, it did little against the darkness that was slowly creeping in around her. Shadows flickered against the cold, dank, stone wall as the candles burned brightly in their glass enclosures. At one point she thought she had seen a pair of blood red eyes staring at her through the darkness and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Easy, easy, Anna," she whispered soothingly as she tried to calm her nerves. "Gerda said that there was nothing to worry about. Hell, if her youngest granddaughter can go down into this dark, creepy, mysterious….and absolutely terrifying staircase, so can you."

The slight crackle of a stone falling down the stairs caused her to jump and sprint down the rest of the way like the devil was nipping at her heels. Once at the bottom, she plastered her back against the wall illuminated by the torch burning next to her face. Her eyes scoured the darkness until she was absolutely sure nothing was following her and sighed heavily.

"Fuck me," she grumbled to herself. "I swear that alone knocked a few years off my life. How can anyone come down here on a regular basis?"

She glanced around the small circle of light slowly. Nothing had attacked her out of the blue, or black as it were, yet. That was a good sign.

She turned to the door behind her and gazed in absolute wonder. It was much bigger than what she had seen at the top of the stairs. The two torches that guarded either side were actually roaring fires sitting in large stone basins, and the door itself was a beautifully polished, cherry oak that had what appeared to have a strange flower engraved into the wood. Anna stared at the carving and trailed her fingers over the engraving. It looked so familiar, yet so foreign. She couldn't place where she had seen this design before, or if she had seen it at all.

A soft, deep hum suddenly filled her ears and she flinched. She scanned the door with wide eyes as the hum slowly grew louder and louder. The calming sound seemed to flow melodically through the heavy wooden door in front of her; almost easing her anxiety as she listened.

"It's coming from inside." She pressed her ear to the door and nearly shrieked when she heard a voice call from the other side.

"Enter."

Anna gawked at the door. She hadn't even knocked. How did Elsa know she was standing outside?

"_Vampire super powers, duh!"_ She scolded herself. She grasped the door handle gently and pushed the heavy wood open.

As soon as she opened the door, she was met with the dim, yellow mood lighting of multiple candles flickering lazily around the vast bedroom. There was a large collection of old tomes sitting on the shelves that took up the whole left wall and rounded the corner with two more book cases. An antique desk stacked with books, papers, and scrolls was sitting near the small library with a world globe that was almost as tall as her perched in the corner. A huge bed, at least as big as the one in her room, was in the middle of the room with the headboard pressed up against the back wall. Dark violet, silk sheets and a purple blanket that seemed to be made out of velvet covered the mattress and were gently tucked under the mound of plush pillows located at the head of the mattress.

Despite all of the things in the room, there was still enough space on the floor to host a dance party, or a formal ballroom gathering. Whichever one was more plausible for an ancient vampire. Just being in the room was like taking a step back in time to a more medieval age.

She stepped through the door and gently closed the door behind her. "Elsa?"

"Over here, Little Lamb."

Anna turned to her right and felt her feet instantly freeze to the floor.

Elsa was sitting on an old, black leather Chesterfield sofa; wearing a black, dress coat with a black dress shirt and navy blue vest underneath, and a skin tight, black skirt that revealed her long, pale legs until they reached her ankles where a pair of heels hid her feet. There was a calm expression on her face as she played one of the most gorgeous cellos Anna had ever seen in her life with her eyes closed. Her pale fingers fluttered over the instrument's strings skillfully and the bow in her other hand glided back and forth effortlessly.

All the feeling left Anna's legs as she stared at the gorgeous creature playing such beautiful music before her. Was she really seeing a vampire? No, there was no way someone so…so…_perfect_ could be evil. She had to be an angel.

Elsa opened her eyes and Anna felt her arctic blue eyes gaze deep into her soul. Just the intensity of the stare was almost enough for the red head to faint right where she stood. She could feel the same, warm feeling tingle the soft spot between her legs and had to tear her eyes away from the vampire playing the cello on the other side of the bedroom.

"Have a seat, Anna," Elsa offered kindly as she motioned to the plush armchair sitting next to the sofa with a tilt of her head. The absolutely gorgeous sound emanating from the cello sitting in front of her never faltered as she somehow managed to tuck a stray strand of platinum gold behind her ear.

Anna blushed slightly and nodded before sitting in the chair obediently. She couldn't believe how formal this whole situation was. Elsa was just sitting there, playing the cello, while she sat in the chair next to her and listened to the beautiful melody echoing through the bedroom. Okay, so she was more watching the breathtaking vampire playing the instrument, but she was never really one for technicalities.

Elsa struck a note and allowed the song she was playing to die out with a slight tremolo before picking up into another song. "You seem a bit confused, Little Lamb. Were you expecting me to ambush you on the stairs, drink my fill, and leave you without so much as a second glance?"

A small wave of fire whirled across Anna's cheeks in embarrassment. "A-Actually, yeah, I kind of was…" The sound of Elsa's amused, bell-like giggle reverberated through her mind and she shrunk further into the chair.

"I apologize. I have a little more class than that," Elsa stated sincerely. The look in her eye suddenly changed from repentant to mischievous as she looked her visitor over from head to toe. "Would you prefer if I did that from now on? After all, I would hate to disappoint you."

"N-No! No! That's perfectly fine!" Anna blurted. "I like the formal meet and greet before you eat….I didn't mean to make that rhyme."

This time a hearty laugh escaped the vampiress's lips as she kept in time with the song she was playing. "Well, I am glad to hear that. As crude as it may sound, I rather enjoy _**playing**_ with my food before I eat it."

Anna felt her heart flutter frantically in her chest as the tingling between her legs turned into an all-out vibration. Did Elsa just make a sexual innuendo? No, there was no way. She was just reading into it too much. That's all.

She glanced at the vampiress out of the corner of her eye and felt her blush deepen in color at the look in Elsa's eyes. She was looking her up and down hungrily, and it wasn't just from not having eaten in a week. There was definitely a hint of something more swirling in those arctic blue eyes of hers.

"_No, no, no!"_ Anna scolded herself mentally. _"You're just looking into it too much. You have way too much sexual tension built up right now after not getting laid in over two years. __**Dammit**__! Why the fuck did I let that guy get into my pants freshman year? Now I'm so horny that I'm imagining that Elsa's giving me "the look". Ugh! This is so frustrating!"_

Anna was brought back to reality at the sudden silence that filled the air. She turned to face her hostess and saw Elsa sauntering to a fairly large case propped up against the wall behind them; cello in hand. The gentle sway in her hips definitely wasn't helping her already flustered thoughts.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw how many instruments were kept in the open area behind the sofa. There was a small wall piano, a violin case, an empty cello case, and a small, black case that she could only assume housed a flute. She glanced at the shelves behind the instruments and felt her jaw fall to her lap at the countless music books, records, and CD albums sitting across the whole wall.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're quite the musician," Anna blurted before her mind had time to process what she had said.

Elsa giggled slightly as she closed her cello case and returned to her seat. The sway of her hips nearly hypnotizing Anna as she walked. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. You tend to take up a hobby or two after a century."

The blush on Anna's face seemed to increase as she stared down at her lap. "Ah…I see…" She glanced around, trying desperately not to make eye contact with the woman sitting on the sofa a short distance away.

"Would you like to get this done and over with so you may return to bed?" Elsa asked calmly. Her right leg was draped over her left, revealing more of her smooth, milky white legs.

"Yes, please," Anna whispered. "I'm sorry if my company isn't exactly the best. I'm still trying to adjust to this…whatever _this_ is."

A slight giggle escaped Elsa's lips. "That is perfectly fine. I must say that I am getting used to the situation as well."

She stood up and strutted over to the chair where Anna was sitting with a dangerous look in her, now red, eyes. She bent over so her lips were right next to the strawberry blonde's ear. "I've never had a blood slave before. How does it feel knowing you're my _**first**_?"

Anna gasped as a shiver worked its way down her spine. She could feel Elsa's icy cold breath waft over the sensitive shell of her ear. A dark chuckle sounded from the vampiress as her heart pounded frantically in her chest.

"Are you afraid of me, my Little Lamb?" Elsa gently pressed her lips against the skin of her thrall's jaw and reveled in the sweet reaction that ensued. The poor girl trapped in the chair trembled at her touch and she could feel her pulse jump up to meet her lips as she slowly trailed down to her neck.

It was quiet for a moment. Elsa thought that she had scared the young ginger so much that she was actually speechless. However, that idea was shattered when an almost inaudible whisper escaped Anna's throat.

"No."

Elsa cocked an eyebrow. "Really? How interesting," she pulled away just enough to look Anna in the eye, "perhaps I'm just not trying hard enough." She descended back down to her meal's neck and trailed her tongue over the tanned skin.

Another gasp sounded from Anna's lips as she grabbed onto Elsa's shoulder. Her mind fogged as an icy bolt of lightning buzzed through her body at the cool touch of the vampiress's tongue. She could already feel her grip on reality beginning to slip, and she hadn't even been bitten yet.

"C-Could…" She panted slightly when she felt Elsa's tongue press against her pulse point. "Could you…bite a-a little lower, please? I-I have class tomorrow, and I don't want people to see two puncture holes in my neck." A soft moan filtered past her lips when the vampiress nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin of her neck, re-darkening the nearly healed bruise.

Elsa smirked against her Little Lamb's neck. This girl definitely was interesting. If she was still able to produce a coherent sentence with all of her ministrations, then she would have to oblige to her little request as a reward.

"Very well, I suppose that can be arranged." She trailed her fingers up the younger girl's arm, over her shoulder, and hooked two fingers under the collar of Anna's shirt before pulling it down just enough to reveal the skin on her shoulder. "Just remember that you asked for this."

She bit down on the sensitive skin and was met with the same heavenly taste she had experienced a week before. Sweet, but not too sweet, bold, but not too bold; the way the spiced flavor of the blood coating her tongue mixed with the natural smell that wafted from the girl writhing beneath her was almost enough to make her groan in satisfaction. Oh, how she wanted to drain this child dry, but that would go against their agreement.

Anna rubbed her thighs together as a mixture of severe pain and pleasure shot through her body. The feeling of Elsa's cool lips pressed against her neck clashed sinfully against the hot rush of blood being siphoned from her body. Her mind began to fog from the pure euphoric high plaguing her brain like a drug and the loss of blood.

Elsa pulled away and Anna saw the vampiress nearly moan as her eyes fluttered. The platinum blonde held a hand to her lips as she licked away any excess blood that might have tried to escape. "It should almost be a sin for one's blood to taste so exquisite," she breathed hotly.

Anna didn't hear anything else after that. The haze in her mind was too much and she slumped in the chair as darkness overtook her. The last thing she remembered was a slight smirk on Elsa's lips as she leaned in close, and the metallic taste of iron on her tongue as icy lips met with hers.

* * *

**Here it is! The long anticipated moment so many of you have been asking about! I hope it was everything you were all expecting!**

**Also the song Elsa was playing, do I really need to say it? It's "Let it Go" cello version. Look it up! It's really good!**


	6. Beware the Frozen Heart

A soft groan escaped Anna's lips as she rolled onto her back. The soft mattress and cool sheets felt absolutely amazing, but that was about the only pleasant feeling she was having this morning it seemed. Her throat was absolutely parched, her chest was tight, and the dull throb in her shoulder reminded her of what had happened before she had passed out the night before. A disbelieving smirk played across her lips as she covered her eyes with the crook of her arm.

"I can't believe I actually passed out," she scoffed. "It's not like she took too much blood or anything like that. At least I don't think she did. What the hell could have caused me to suddenly black out like that?"

She shrugged and turned over onto her side. "Oh, well, whatever, it's no big deal. I'm sure it's nothing."

The scent of winter mint mixed with vanilla wafted through her nostrils, sending a sweet euphoria through her mind and body. She pressed her face further into the soft, silky pillow as a soft sigh of content fluttered past her lips. It was such an intoxicating aroma. How had she completely missed it over the week she had been living at the mansion?

Her eyes fluttered open and she immediately froze. Waves of platinum blonde flooded her vision as it framed the soft, sleeping features of Elsa's porcelain face. Her long, black eyelashes were fanned out, and her rosy, pink lips were parted ever so slightly. The vampiress was right there, sharing the same bed, and from what Anna could see from the blankets that had slipped from the older woman's shoulders she was wearing a tissue thin nightgown.

"_**Holy mother of God!**_" Anna screamed and launched herself out of bed in shock. A sharp pain exploded across her back as she landed on the hardwood floor. "Ah, _fuck!_ That hurt!"

"Must you be so loud child?" Elsa's melodic voice asked; still groggy from sleep. She sat up in a single, fluid motion and stared at her thrall. It was quite clear that she was not amused by the sudden wake up call. "It is the middle of the day. Why must you be so noisy?"

Anna clambered back into a sitting position and held her hands up defensively. "Sorry! Sorry! I just- I don't- _Why am I sleeping in your bed?_"

"Is that what you call that brutal thrashing you were doing?" Elsa teased slightly as a rather large yawn escaped her lips. She covered her mouth with her hand and shook it off. "If so, then you, Little Lamb, are a very restless sleeper."

A fierce pout puffed out Anna's cheeks as she crossed her arms. "I am not! I may toss and turn a little, but I do not thrash around in my sleep!"

"I beg to differ," Elsa mocked. "At one point your head was at the foot of the bed. Do you also realize that you tend to make a cute little yipping noise when you sleep? It was quite entertaining to watch. You were like a dreaming dog."

Anna's pout set deeper into her features as an embarrassed flush colored her cheeks. Of course she knew she was a fairly vocal sleeper. Kristoff had often teased her for it. She had even held a one-sided conversation with herself when she had fallen asleep on her senior road trip in high school. Merida and Rapunzel had videotaped the whole thing and still teased her horribly for it.

"T-That doesn't answer my question," she said shakily. "Why am I sleeping in your bed?" She suddenly noticed that her arms were covered in a very thin, soft fabric and glanced down. A deep purple nightgown that had sleeves that cut off at her mid forearm and left very, _**very **_little to the imagination was hugging her curves seductively. "And why am I wearing this?"

"It's quite simple," Elsa explained calmly as she struggled to hold back another yawn. "You passed out after I had finished eating. I have a feeling that it was because of the amount of stress you had gone through yesterday mixed with the physical stress of feeding me, so I merely figured that I would put you to bed here so you could rest. Granted, you still look like you could easily sleep some more."

Anna fidgeted with the hem of her nightgown as a bright red blush peppered her cheeks. "H-How did you know I was stressed?"

Elsa lay back down and propped her head up with her hand. "I can taste it in your blood. There isn't a single thing that I cannot detect in a person's system when I feed. I can tell when someone is taking medication, what type of medicine they are taking, and any strong emotion they are feeling. It is quite entertaining."

An ear deafening silence filled the room. Anna bit the soft skin of her thumb as she thought intently. So Elsa could taste anything and everything in someone's blood, be it stress, strong emotions, or medications. Did that mean that she could taste the medication in her blood?

Her eyes snapped wide open in realization. That was why she had passed out last night! Part of what Elsa had said was true, the stress she had been feeling from the horrible talk she had with Merida, Rapunzel, and Kristoff mixed with the physical strain of feeding the vampiress had definitely been a factor in her fainting, but she hadn't taken her medication yesterday! She was surprised that she still had enough energy to launch herself from bed.

She leapt to her feet and scanned the room frantically. "Where are my clothes? I need to go to my room!"

Elsa blinked at her curiously. All signs of fatigue were clearly gone. "They are folded on top of my desk. Might I ask just what it is that has you all excited?"

Anna sprinted to the desk and ripped the nightgown over her head. She didn't care that Elsa was watching. She had a feeling that the vampire woman had already seen her in most of her glory last night when she changed her into the night clothes.

"I-It's nothing!" She lied unconvincingly as she hiked her shorts up and clasped her bra around her chest. "I-I just have to go to my room. I have to get ready for class. I've already slept through my first class, and I can't afford to miss any more. Finals are coming up soon and I need to focus on my lectures."

Anna pulled her shirt over her head and heard a small _clink_ as her necklace slipped out from under the folded fabric and bounce on the floor. She quickly stopped the piece of jewelry from possibly rolling anywhere with her foot and snatched it up in her hand before clasping it around her neck. She turned towards the confused vampiress and smiled.

"Thanks for taking care of me last night, Elsa. I really appreciate it, but I need to go. I really, I should go."

She was halfway to the door when she felt a bitter chill clenched around her heart. The pain was immediate as the icy feeling restricted the muscles in the usually warm organ and spread throughout her body. It wasn't long before her blood seemed to freeze in her veins.

_"Oh, no. Please, not now. Not now!"_

A wisp of frosted breath plumed from her lips and she fell to the floor. Her whole body shook violently as her teeth began to chatter. The icy grip on her heart tightened and a pitiful whimper of pain escaped her lips as she plastered her hands to her breast. God, it hurt so much!

Elsa wasn't sure what had just happened. One moment Anna was striding to the door, and the next she exhaled a wave of frost and crumbled onto the floor. She rushed over to the shivering woman's side and scanned over her body.

"Anna, what is wrong? Are you alright? Say something!"

Anger mixed with worry was building in Elsa's chest. She hated not knowing what was going on, but she was actually worried about this girl. Why? She barely even knew her. There had just been something in the way all the color had left the perky woman's skin as she suddenly fell to the floor that caused her dead heart to jolt to life for a brief second.

Anna shivered and whimpered on the hard floor as she glanced at Elsa out of the corner of her eye. "E-Elsa….I-I'm s-so c-cold…."

Without even thinking, Elsa ripped the large quilt from her bed and had it wrapped snuggly around Anna's shaking frame before the copper haired woman even knew she had left her side. "Anna, you had better tell me what is going on. I refuse to go into this blindly."

Anna winced as the icy grip on her heart clenched. "I-I n-need…t-to get t-to m-my r-room….I-I h-have…m-medicine th-there…."

"Your room, medicine, understood," Elsa categorized this new information in her mind as she lifted the shivering girl in her arms. "Is there anything else you need other than the medicine in your room? Anything at all?"

Anna nodded faintly. "H-Hot w-water…I-I n-need t-to drink h-hot w-water." A small shriek escaped her lips as she felt the ice in her heart nearly rip the organ in half.

A sudden gust of wind blasted her face as Elsa sprinted up the dark staircase to the foyer. The dizzying speed was starting to give her a headache, so she pinched her eyes closed. They had slowed down slightly and she was able to make out Elsa and Gerda's worried voices before the wind whipped around her again. Her eyelids lit up briefly as she felt bright sunshine on her skin. She suddenly felt a soft mattress beneath her as swift hands tucked the mounds of blankets around her tenderly.

"Anna, where is your medicine?" Elsa more demanded than asked.

Anna's eyes fluttered open and she gasped. The left side of Elsa's face was bright red and littered with blisters, along with her left hand. "E-Elsa, w-what h-happened-"

"I asked you where your medicine is," Elsa barked angrily. "I never gave you permission to ask about my well-being."

Anna cowered into her pillows and pointed a shaking finger at the drawer of her bedside table. "T-There…"

Elsa ripped the drawer open, removed the bottle of medicine, and read through the prescribed directions before Anna could even close her eyes to blink. Her eyes darted over the small print frantically as she cataloged all of the information into the Anna folder in her mind. "Nitroglycerin tablets: Take one pill in the morning. In an extreme emergency, take three pills in order to counteract the effects."

That was all she needed to read. She quickly popped the cap off the bottle and fished out three of the tablets as Anna opened her eyes, finishing her blink, and held her hand up to her lips. "Here."

Anna parted her lips and swallowed the pills as Elsa tipped them into her mouth. Gerda came in seconds later with a tea kettle filled with steaming hot water and a large mug. Elsa grabbed the pot and filled the mug, dismissing the old maid as she did so.

A warm sensation was already beginning to spread through Anna's body as she felt the icy grip on her heart begin to ease, but that didn't keep her from guzzling the scalding hot water from the mug Elsa placed to her lips. Once she had drained the whole tea kettle, she sighed in relief. It had been a long time since she had last dealt with one of her episodes. She forgot how physically draining it could be.

After what felt like an eternity, Anna finally had enough strength to tilt her head up. Her heart immediately stopped when she saw Elsa glowering at her in disapproval. The vampiress's eyes were bright crimson as the tip of her left fang protruded from her lip.

Despite all of this, there was a small wave of relief that soothed Anna's mind. The severe burn that had been on Elsa's face and hand had nearly faded. How had she even gotten them in the first place?

"Elsa…I'm-"

"I never even tasted it," Elsa growled silently.

Anna quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

Elsa's gaze turned lethal. "I never tasted the medication in your blood. I've tasted Nitroglycerin before, Anna. I know what it tastes like in someone's bloodstream. Why is it that I never even detected a hint of it in your system?"

Anna shrunk into the pillows and tucked the blankets around her neck. "B-Because…well, I guess it's because I didn't take it yesterday when you…fed…from me…"

"That does not explain why I didn't taste it the first time I fed from you last week!" Elsa snapped. Anger was singing through her veins and she could feel a bitter cold spreading through her fingertips. She turned away from the bed and balled her hands into fists. "Why couldn't I detect it then?"

"I-I don't know!" Anna cowered against the mattress. "E-Elsa, you're scaring me."

"As well you _should_ be!" Elsa finally shouted. "I am centuries, no, thousands of years old! I am a deadly monster who almost decided to drain you dry when you were trying to save that poor creature's life, even though he was on his deathbed!"

Before Anna could even comprehend what was happening, she was pinned against the mattress. Elsa was straddling her with her hands gripping her shoulders so tightly that the red head could feel her nails biting into the skin painfully. The bright red irises staring down at her were filled with anger, confusion, and…fear?

"Why did I even strike that deal with you?" Elsa asked, more to herself than to Anna. "I could have easily killed you." Her unmarred hand wrapped around the younger girl's throat in a gentle caress. "I could still kill you, but that would go against our agreement…Actually, that wouldn't, would it? You simply stated that I am not to kill or feed from another person as long as you are alive. You never said I couldn't kill you."

Anna's breath began to quicken as her eyes grew wide. Elsa was going to kill her. No, she wouldn't do that. Gerda and everyone else in the mansion said that she was nice. She wouldn't actually do it. Would she?

"However," Elsa retracted herself from Anna's torso and sat on her heels, her legs still on either side of Anna's waist. "I refuse to kill someone in my own home. It leaves too much of a mess. Besides," she pinned the red head's hands above her head and trailed her lips over the sensitive shell of her ear, "I must say that I am enjoying your company."

Elsa was suddenly at the door. Her back was facing Anna as she gripped the doorknob. However, that did little to muffle the crystal clear, bell like tone of her calmed voice from causing a shiver from sprinting down Anna's spine.

"You will not hide anything from me. Is that clear? Take today and tomorrow to relax and get some rest. I expect you to tell me everything about yourself. And I do mean everything, your condition, your friends, your family, and why it is that you decided to make this deal with me; I absolutely despise not having all the necessary information when I make an investment or decide to go into something. When you come to see me next time, you will tell me everything, or else I will take the information from you by force."

She opened the door and glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes had returned to their original arctic blue color. "You will also do something to build up your physical capabilities in order to keep that frozen heart of yours healthy. I would suggest horseback riding. The horses in my stables are very well-bred. I expect to get a report from the stable master saying that you have ridden them at least five times a week."

She paused and her eyes turned down shyly. "I…I hope you get better, Anna. I apologize for my brashness. I am still getting used to having someone from the outside in my home…I look forward to seeing you in two days."

The door closed with a soft click and Anna's whole body wracked around violently as a wave of fear, nausea, arousal, and confusion spiraled through her like a typhoon. She rolled over onto her side and plastered her face into her pillow as tears streamed down her face. "You're the one who has the frozen heart, you monster."

* * *

**Hello Dears! First, let me say that my neck is killing me from writting so many mood swings. Damn, Elsa, why do you have to be so bipolar in this story? You're always so nice in my other ones. This is turning real angsty real quick.**

**Also, the nitroglycerin tablets are a real thing. They are given to people who are prone to heart attacks for severe cases and emergencies. I believe the dosage is .04 nitroglycerin in each tablet. It allows the veins to expand in order to allow more blood to flow through. I took a First Responder class and when I heard that I thought it was the coolest thing ever. You will all learn more about Anna's condition later in the story.**


	7. I Won't Say It

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Back and forth. Back and forth. Tick-tock! Tick-tock! Tick-tock! _Tick-tock!_

Anna clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she watched the pendulum in the old Grandfather clock swing back and forth. She was just so _bored!_ After two full days of just sitting in bed resting, she just couldn't take it anymore!

She had quickly dressed in her "lazy day" clothes, which consisted of a pair of cargo pants and a plaid t-shirt this particular day, and decided to wander around the mansion. That had done little to quell her boredom unfortunately.

The only amusing thing she had found in the whole building was a super slippery, freshly waxed and polished wood floor. She had been able to entertain herself by sliding across the shining surface in her stockings for maybe a half an hour before an old man had yelled at her to stop wrecking his floor. Now she was lying on the floor of the portrait room with her legs slightly propped up against the clock so she could pretend to kick the pendulum back and forth.

Time almost seemed to stop a few times while she had stared at the ancient clock. At one point she had literally heard, and watched, the old man's face go _tick_, but there had been no _tock._ She had actually sat up in confusion and tapped the glass housing the pendulum. The sudden _tock_ that had shattered the air made her jump in surprise.

"_Click-clock! Click-clock! Click-clock!_" The sounds echoed through the room as Anna continued to click her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Ugh! Why couldn't the day just be over with?

A slight chill slipped down her spine and she hugged herself tight. Actually, time could be as slow as it wanted. Once the sun went down, she would have to see Elsa, and that was the _last_ thing she wanted to do after the incident the other day.

After the vampiress's severe mood swings two days ago, Anna was beginning to wonder just what kind of person Elsa really was. Everyone in the mansion still spoke of her so fondly; saying things like "Her ladyship was just worried about you," and "Don't get too upset with her. Miss Elsa is still getting used to having someone new in the house." It was almost like they were trying to make _her_ the victim.

Then there was still the problem that Elsa had demanded, not asked; _**demanded**_ her to divulge everything about her past. There was no way in hell she was going to do that! There were things about her that she hadn't even told Merida or Rapunzel.

"What makes her think she's so special?" Anna huffed childishly. "She just thinks she's entitled to me. I understand that I pretty much sold my body to her and everything, but that doesn't mean that she can just order me around like a slave….Granted, that is what a thrall is. I should just tell her off when I go see her tonight."

A wicked smirk of determination spread across her lips. "That's what I'll do! Tonight when I go see Elsa I'll give that woman a piece of my mind! I'll just march into her room; I'm not even going to knock on her door or anything, get right in her face, and say "Hey! If you want to know more about me, you'll have to work for it!" Also, she's not going to get anything out of me before telling me more about herself first!"

She giggled girlishly and waved her legs in the air. "I'll even make sure she says "please" before I let her eat. I'm sure she's probably starving right now. She won't have any other choice but to use her manners."

Her face fell slightly as she thought more about the situation. "Granted…she _**was**_ willing to sit and talk with me first the other night….and _**I**_ was the one who wanted to get it done and over with. Also, she _**did**_ try to get to know me a little. It was actually really nice of her to let me listen to her play her cello instead of jumping on me as soon as I entered the room."

Her mind flashed back to Elsa playing her cello, and the way her slender fingers floated effortlessly over the strings as they handled the instrument so professionally. She had never thought that vampires actually had hobbies. What kind of music did she listen to? Considering how old she was, she was probably into classical music like Bach or Mozart, or something else incredibly boring.

Anna sighed heavily and rolled onto her stomach. A large wad of orange and white fluff exploded in her vision. "What the?"

She propped herself up on her elbows and stared at the wad of fur curled up less than an arm's length away confusingly. It was fluffy, but now that she was able to get a better look at it she noticed that it wasn't just fur that gave it the size. Whatever this thing was, it was buff; like body builder buff. It also had tiny triangle ears on top of its head, gigantic white paws, and a broad white chest that clashed with the orange-brown fur on the rest of it.

"What the hell is this thing?" She poked what appeared to be a docked tail and an aggravated meow rumbled through the air. "A cat?"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLPH!" A high-pitched voice sounded through the air. "Ralph, where are yoooooooou?"

The door to the portrait room flew open and a little girl strutted inside like she owned the whole mansion. There was no way she was more than nine years old. She was wearing a green hoodie, two mismatched stockings, and a blackish brown skirt. Her ink black hair was tied up in a ponytail, but her bangs had managed to wiggle themselves free to frame her face. She even had a slight overbite that was barely even noticeable, and possibly the cutest button nose Anna had ever seen in her life.

"_**Ralph!**_" She squealed with delight and sprinted over to the orange tom cat so fast that it looked like she had teleported to the buff feline. "Ralph! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Anna stared at the girl with her jaw completely slack. "Uh…."

The girl suddenly realized the second person in the room and smiled so big that it nearly ripped her face in half. "Hey! You're not from here, are you? You're new!"

Anna blinked in confusion but quickly shook it off. "Yes, actually, I am new. I've been here for a little over a week."

"That's so exciting!" the girl shrieked with joy. "I've been waiting for Miss Elsa to bring in a new person! It gets so _**boring**_ dealing with my relatives all the time! She's _**never**_ brought someone in from the outside before!"

She was suddenly right in Anna's face. Her eyes were scanning over the strawberry blonde skeptically before she erupted into a bout of giggles. "Your freckles are silly!"

Anna's jaw slammed against the floor. "Hey! That is not very nice!" She placed her hand over her nose where her freckles were the most prominent. "I'll have you know that a lot of people think my freckles are adorable!"

The girl burst out laughing. "People think I'm adorable too! Not sure why, though, I don't really do anything someone would call cute."

"That's for sure," Anna said more to herself than to the child in front of her. "Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" Something suddenly clicked in her mind. "Wait, you said "Miss Elsa." Does that mean that you know what Elsa is?"

The girl chuckled and stuck her tongue out at Anna. "Duh! Of course I know what Elsa is! My grandma is her head maid! Why wouldn't I know what she is?"

Anna's jaw quickly reeled itself back into place only to slam against the floor a second time. "_**You're**_ Gerda's granddaughter? How does that work?"

"I'm pretty sure my mom has something to do with it," the girl chuckled. She picked up the buff cat named Ralph and waved him back and forth. "So, what's your name?"

"My name's Anna?"

"And…why are you here in Elsa's mansion?" This girl was definitely a force to be reckoned with. She looked cute and innocent, but there was an impish gleam in her eye that proved that she was far more mischievous than she let on.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Anna pouted. "You can't just ask someone's name and not give yours in return. That's rude!"

The girl sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she immediately perked up and slammed her thumb into her chest; leaving Ralph to dangle in one of her arms. "My name's Vanellope!"

Anna cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "Vanellope?"

"Yup!"

"You're serious?"

"As the plague!" Vanellope suddenly hunched over and plastered her hands over her mouth, dropping Ralph on the floor. Her eyes glanced around nervously. "Don't tell Miss Elsa I said that. She doesn't like those kinds of references."

Anna blinked. "What kind of references?"

Vanellope looked around the room and whispered. "You know. Making jokes about heart attacks and other illnesses. She really doesn't like the plague."

"The plague, do you mean the black plague?"

"Mm-hmm," Vanellope nodded. "I think it has something to do with the fact that it probably killed her sister or something like that. I just know that she really doesn't like talking about death. Maybe it's because she can't die herself or because she has to watch everyone around her die. I don't really know."

A strong wave of guilt crashed through Anna's gut at this new information. So Elsa was afraid of something: other people dying. She remembered what the vampiress had confessed the other night. How she was enjoying her company, and how worried she had actually been about her health.

Anna wondered just how awful Elsa's life must have been. She could never die to join her loved ones, and if she did she probably wouldn't go to any good place since vampires were the devil's familiars. She was cursed to live for the rest of eternity and watch those she cared about die around her.

Something clicked in Anna's mind and she turned her attention to Vanellope. "Wait, you said something about Elsa's sister. Did she actually have a sister?"

Vanellope blinked in confusion. "Yeah, you didn't know that? She was human once too, you know. She had a little sister, and a mom, and a dad. They all died a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really long time ago.

"Personally, I think that's why she doesn't get as mad at me when Ralph and I play pranks on her," she explained innocently; though unsettlingly mischievous. "I think I heard her talking about her sister once and saying how spunky she was. I must remind her of her sister."

She turned her attention to the floor. "What do you think, Ralph? Ralph?" She scoured the room. "Ralph? Where did you go?"

A small smile captured Anna's lips. "Did your cat run away again?"

Vanellope huffed irritably. "I swear! That cat's always running off! If he wrecks anything else in the mansion, Grandma's going to kill me!"

Anna opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a vortex of swirling, black mist forming in the middle of the room. Elsa manifested out of the spiraling darkness wearing only her tissue thin night gown. There was an annoyed look carved into her exhausted face as she walked over to Vanellope. Ralph was dangling by the scruff of his neck between her fingers.

"I believe _this_," Elsa swung Ralph between her fingers like a normal human being would dangle keys, "is yours?"

An awkward laugh escaped Vanellope's lips as she rubbed the back of her head and rocked back and forth on her feet. "Yeah, I've been losing track of him today. Thanks for finding him, Elsa!"

She held her arms out and Elsa dropped the grumbling cat into her arms. "Just make sure you keep him on a leash or something," the vampiress scolded ever so slightly. "You know how I feel about having filthy animals in the mansion."

"Ralph isn't filthy!" Vanellope rounded. "Just because he prefers to sleep in the garbage than his own bed doesn't make him dirty!"

Elsa grimaced at the yawning feline dangling in the young girl's arms and wiped her fingers on her nightgown in an unsophisticated manner. "I believe that makes him the definition of filthy. You brought that thing into my home knowing he sleeps in the trash?"

Vanellope puffed out her cheeks and furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, those horses you keep definitely aren't clean! Why do you keep them around but insist that Ralph can't come into the house?"

"Because my horses are not in the mansion," Elsa stated matter-of-factly. "They are out in the stables where they belong. They are not running through my home with garbage stained hooves."

"Well," Vanellope stuck her tongue out at the vampire and blew a raspberry, "on your horses! Ralph isn't dirty! And he's meant to be a house cat, so he's staying in the mansion!"

Anna watched in complete and utter amazement as Elsa, instead of skinning the girl alive or going on a severe bipolar mood swing, merely shook her head and rolled her eyes. "If I did not allow him to stay in the mansion, I would have thrown him out instead of bringing him to you, Vanellope. I simply asked you to keep a closer eye on him."

She turned to Anna and her expression softened. "I see you are feeling better. This child is not inconveniencing you, I hope."

Anna snapped out of her daze. "Yes! I'm feeling fine! And, no, Vanellope is actually keeping me pretty entertained. Sorry for worrying you!"

"I should really be the one apologizing," Elsa insisted. "I was…a little too rash in my actions. I am sorry."

"No! No! No! Not at all," Anna waved her hands in front of her in dismissal. "I mean. If I had been in your shoes, I probably would have been going out of my mind! I completely understand why you were a little…well, snippy."

Elsa smiled fondly. "Well, I'm glad that you are better. We still have quite a bit to discuss this evening when I wake up, but for now-" A large yawn escaped her lips. "I will be retiring back to my bedroom. It is the middle of the day. I should not even be up and about at this time. Vanellope."

"Yes, Elsa?" Vanellope asked eagerly.

Elsa smiled at the bouncing girl. "Why don't you show Anna to the stables? I'm sure she would love to see them. Also, make sure she talks to your uncle about her new horse."

"Yes, ma'am!" Vanellope saluted.

Elsa turned back to Anna and gave her a friendly wink. "I will see you this evening, Little Lamb." And with that, she disappeared into a veil of black mist.

Anna felt her face heat up with a fresh new blush and she smacked her forehead. "Way to tell her off, Anna; you sure gave it to her. I think you might have forgotten to breathe when you blushed and started to drool over that transparent nightgown of hers."

At the mere mention of the gorgeous vampiress in her nightgown, Anna's mind immediately leapt into the gutter where her more risqué fantasies resided. She had actually seen the blonde's breasts, and maybe even her nipples, through that super thin fabric. They were definitely the perfect size with ample swell and just the right shade of pink in the areolas-

"_Dammit, Anna, stop it!"_ She scolded herself mentally._ "She's another __**woman**__ for Christ's sake! You're not a lesbian!"_

"_No, but you are a bisexual!"_ Her brain mocked. It was weird just how much her brain's voice sounded like a stereotypical homosexual man.

"_Shut up, Brain! Nobody asked you!"_

"_You're bi!"_ The voice suddenly started singing._ "Bi-Bi-Bi! Bi-Bi!"_

Anna growled at herself. Of course her mind would use one of her favorite songs by N*Sync as a reference to tease her about her sexuality. Damn useless wad of folded fat between her ears.

"_Dammit, Brain! I said shut up!"_

"_You're biiiiiiiiiii!"_ Her inner voice sang operatically._ "And you have a major thing for the sexy vampire chick wearing the transparent piece of sleepwear! Oh la la! Maybe we should try picturing her in a fancy little French maid outfit since we're on the subject of naughty lingerie."_

An image of Elsa wearing a green and white maid uniform, thigh high white stockings, green heels, and a green bonnet suddenly filled her mind. The vampiress was bent over ever so slightly as she held a feather duster in one hand while the index finger on her other hand pressed gently against her rosy pink, pouting lips. Her blood eyes were teasing her with a "Come hither" stare that made Anna immediately feel a damp feeling spread in her underwear.

"_Oooooh, Anna like! Don't worry, honey. We'll get you liking girls__** completely**__ and have you in that sexy vixen's bed in no time," _her brain promised.

Anna slammed her forehead against the wooden floor and growled so loud it was almost a yell. "Dammit! Knock it off! I'm not a lesbian, and I do _**not**_ have a crush on Elsa! Stop putting those images in my head, you useless, flamboyant piece of shit!"

She lifted her head and saw Vanellope staring at her like she was some kind of psycho. An intense wave of heat exploded across her face as a fierce blush hid her freckles. "Shit…"

"You have a crush on Elsa," Vanellope sang devilishly as a mischievous smirk spread across her lips like the Cheshire Cat in _Alice and Wonderland._ "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Anna felt the cool floor against her forehead again as she flopped fully onto her front. "I just said I don't have a crush on her….I don't…."

"You can't lie to me, Missy," Vanellope taunted with a feisty eyebrow wiggle. "I saw the way you were looking at Miss Elsa. Those weren't friendly eyes you were ogling her with. Admit it."

"Admit what?" Anna groaned.

"That you have a crush on Miss Elsa," Vanellope stated confidently. "Don't be ashamed. Crushes happen; even I've had a crush or two."

Anna just wanted to curl up under a rock and die. First she yells her internal dilemma to the heavens and swears in front of a nine year old. Now said child was trying to give her "the talk". Could this day get any worse?

"Say it," Vanellope sang lightly.

"No chance," Anna stated dully.

"Come on! Say it!"

"No way!"

"Say it!"

Anna pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and glared at the girl in front of her. "I won't say it! No! No!" She sat back on her heels and crossed her arms.

Vanellope shrugged nonchalantly. "Alright, whatever you say." She readjusted Ralph so he was cradled in her arms. "I'll just tell Grandma Gerda that you swore in front of a child."

Anna's blood turned to ice as her stomach dropped from the face of the earth. She narrowed her eyes at the child smirking at her. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Vanellope insisted.

The two girls were in a lockdown for what felt like ages. Teal eyes bored into hazel as the battle of wits ensued. Neither girl was anywhere near ready to back down until the other broke.

In the end, it was Anna who lost.

Anna sighed heavily as a whirlwind of butterflies fluttered in her belly. She stared at the floor as her blush intensified and grumbled. "I might have a crush on Elsa."

"What was that?" Vanellope asked sweetly. She cupped her hand to her ear. "I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you."

"I might have a crush on Elsa," Anna repeated a little louder.

"One more time," Vanellope prompted. "I think my hearing might be shot."

"_I have a crush on Elsa!_" Anna yelled at the snickering child in front of her. The words echoed through the room and she suddenly felt her insides turn to mush as they ricocheted back to her. Had she actually said it that loud?

"See? Was that so hard?" Vanellope piped excitedly. She grabbed Anna's hand and started dragging her from the portrait room.

"W-Where are we going?" Anna asked curiously.

"To the stables," Vanellope explained. "Elsa told me to bring you there and show you your new horse. Do you know how to ride?"

"N-Not really," Anna admitted shyly.

Vanellope giggled slightly. "That's okay! I'll teach you! I prefer Go-Karts myself, but horses are fun too!"

Anna could only smile awkwardly as Vanellope dragged her from the mansion to the stables in the far corner of the vast back yard. Thoughts were buzzing in her mind like a million wasps. On the plus side, she wasn't as nervous to see Elsa tonight. On the down side, the more she thought about what the little girl leading her to the horses forced her to say, the more she was finding what she said to be true.

She had a crush on Elsa the vampiress, but it was only a crush. She had plenty of crushes in the past. None of them ever really flourished into anything more, so this one would probably fizzle out and die like the rest of them.

Elsa's soft facial features flashed through her mind again. She was smiling at her as her icy blue eyes conveyed warmth that completely contradicted their color. Anna felt a pink flush coat her nose and cheeks and tucked a strand of hair behind her hear.

God, please let this just be a crush.

* * *

**Hello Dears! I'm sorry for the late update, but life has been pretty hectic for me. So, how many of you actually thought that Gerda's granddaughter would be Vanellope? She's just so cute and mischievous that Anna's going to have a run for her money!**

**For the song that Anna's brain seranades her with, you only really need to know how the byes go in the song to get the joke. If you don't know how it goes, look it up! "Bye bye bye" by: N*Sync. Woo! 90's throwback time! Extra brownie points for those of you who caught the "I won't say I'm in love" reference from _Hercules._**


End file.
